


Sweet Release//Modern Kylo AU

by asmolguavafruit



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo - Freeform, College AU, Consensual Non-Consent, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Modern Kylo Ren, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Professor Kylo Ren, ProfessorXStudent, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smutt, Smutty, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Fanfiction, Teacher's Pet, Teacher-Student Relationship, kylo ren fanfiction, mature - Freeform, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmolguavafruit/pseuds/asmolguavafruit
Summary: You (Aspen Mira) didn't mean to tackle the most feared teacher at Takodanna University, but ever since you did he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you, and he knows it. How long will it be until he can't keep his hands off you?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, professor/student - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This contains smut, age gap, and other mature themes. Before each smut chapter, there will be a warning of what type of smut(unless its simple vanilla) it will be just so nobody gets triggered or startled

A breeze flows through your dark hair, you dart through the groups of people as you hear the bell toll a second time.

"Shit, I really can't miss this meeting!" You apologize to the few poor souls who get almost knocked down by your shoulders, a few cursing under their breath. As you run you scan the campus around you, the tall freshly painted buildings, the flowers overgrown with spots for people to sit with them, the gravel paths that complement the fountains in the middle of it all. It was beautiful, just like you'd imagined. The university of Takodanna was something out of storybooks for you. You snap out of your daydream and crash into a person of a seemingly big stature under your short body, grunting as you both fall onto the gravel pathway.

"ow." A shiver runs down your body as you hear a deep breathy voice fill your ears. You lean up slightly and rub your forehead through the pain. "Ah, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was-" a breath leaves your lungs as a pair of bright hazel eyes meet yours, his thick black hair ruffled out of place due to the fall. You watch for a split second his face softens and then hardens again and he pushes you off of him. Your body thuds to the ground and you see your chest jiggle as you hit it.

You hear a couple of girls giggle as he dusts himself off. "Watch where you're going, the next time you run into me or anyone else I won't be so nice." Enough though he snaps at you he reaches out his hand in your face to help you up, he looks away as he does so an irritated look on his smooth face. His hand is so big it's the size of your face. You slip what seems small but is actually average size hand into his, he grips you tightly and yanks you up with such force you stumble. "Th-thank you." he scoffs and begins to walk away, but before you can process what you're saying it comes out.

"I-I'm Aspen. Aspen Mira. What's your name?" You ask with a small hopefully unnoticeable blush on your face. He turns his head slightly just enough you can see his eyebrows furrow.

"My name? I am not a student, so speak to me with respect but you must be new since you do not know me. You can call me Professor Ren or Sir." He rolls his eyes in annoyance and stalks away. You cock your head to the side wondering why he was so rude but your phone pings letting you know you're late for your orientation. You huff and begin running again, but this time with a little more caution. Professor Ren did kind of scare you, not a lot but just a little.

~~~~~

"Hello there! Welcome to UTD everyone, My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi but all of you can call me Headmaster Kenobi. It is a pleasure to see the vast variety of students here, and we welcome all of you lovingly. In this seminar, we will be going over our basic expectations at UTD as well as introductions to some of the professors here. If you haven't attended your intro introduction to UTD then you are indeed in the wrong seminar, please exit quietly if this is you." You watch and follow with your eyes as a few people get up and exit, while a few other students go up to the headmaster and explain something and then take a seat back down or leave completely.

You gaze at the teachers, some of them look quite nice with smiles on their faces. You keep scanning and look upon a teacher with bright red hair and an unhappy face on. You think to yourself, some of the teachers just don't look as friendly. A loud clap brings the attention back to the headmaster Kenobi. "Alrighty then! Now that's settled let begin to introduce out lovely professors."

Headmaster Kenobi gestures to a man with bright blue eyes. "Hello everyone my name is luke but you will address me as Dr. Skywalker."

Then a man with a leather vest and some weird belt on. "Hey. I'm Han Solo you can call me Professor Han or Dr. Solo whichever floats your boat."

Next the man with bright red hair. "Hello. You can call me Professor Hux. That is all." Jeez, that was stiff, you think.

A woman is next, she's very beautiful for her age and her smile seems kind. "Hello everybody, my name is Leia Organa, you can call me Miss Leia or professor Organa."

Some of the other teachers get introduced until someone opens the doorway to the seminar hall with a loud bang behind them. You watch as the tall man from earlier brushes his hair back with his hand.

"Professor Ren."

You feel a nudge from a girl next to you. "You know him?" She looks as you curiously, her pale blue eyes piercing into you in confusion. "Oh-oh no I just accidentally tackled him while trying not to be late to this." You both laugh a little after you take in what you said. The girl with light brown hair reaches out her hand. "I'm Clove. You're funny, we're friends now." You giggle a little. "I guess so huh, I'm Aspen." You both smile at each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" A loud deep voice booms over you and clove. Oh no. Clove opens her mouth before you get the chance. "Actually yes, I was making a new friend here." She smirks at Professor Ren, he gives no reaction but as soon as he opens his mouth another voice comes in.

"That's wonderful, we love to encourage building new bonds here at UTD. Clove Anderson is it?"

"Yep, that's me!" Clove's curly brown hair slightly darker than her tan skin bounces as she pops up from her seat.

"Uh-huh indeed, well like I said we love building new bonds, but we would appreciate it if you waited until after the seminar so we don't interrupt the teachers." Headmaster Kenobi says with a smile on his face, while Professor Ren seems unamused and slightly irritated. He always seems so irritated, maybe it's just because I've only ever had bad interactions with him.

"Yes, headmaster my apologies to both of you." Clove bows and sits back down, nudging your arm once she settles in. You smile. She leans into your ear and whispers "Professor Ren was looking at you the whole time he was addressing me by the way." A blue creeps to your cheeks and you nudge her back as she giggles under her breath.

~~~~~

"Thank you everyone for coming! You can pick up on your classes starting tomorrow, have a wonderful semester." Headmaster Kenobi bows and walks out chatting with some of the other teachers. You feel a cold glare on the edge fo your skin, scanning the room to find nobody staring at you, you shrug it off and follow as Clove skips out the room. You and exit the hall chatting with clove your hand fumbling for your phone to get her number but it isn't there.

"Hey I think I left my phone in the seminar hall I'll be right back wait here okay?"

"Okie dokie! Be careful! Don't run into any dark and mysterious professors!" You laugh as you rush away to get your phone. You open the door and peek inside and see you done up at the desk you were sitting, you walk in and grab it. You begin walking down the steps opening your contacts app when your foot slips, you close your eyes bracing for a long fall but instead, your face is greeted by the warmth of a body, their heart beating faster than a lightning bolt.

"For god's sake can you stop falling. It's getting too predictable."

I know that voice, that's- "Professor Ren!" you launch yourself back your butt hitting the step behind you hard. "ow." You look up and see professor ren sigh placing his hand on his forehead. "What are you doing here?" You get up and grab your butt a little, you look up to meet Ren's gaze but...he's not looking at your eyes. He quickly snaps his gaze up.

"This is my seminar hall, why are you here? Wait don't answer, you forgot your phone correct."

"Uh yes sir." Why did he flinch when I called him that? He's the one who told me to. He clears his throat and walks down the rest of the steps you following behind him. He walks you to the door without another word until his hand never actually opens the door for you, instead, you see him let go of the handle and get close to your ear.

A deep whisper says, "Miss Mira, I think your skirt is pulled up in the back from your fall earlier." A hot feeling reaches your face in embarrassment and you whip around and adjust the back of your jean skirt while trying not to make eye contact with him. You can feel him smirking a little as he watches you.

You clear your throat and cross your arms. "Thank you, Professor." You whip around and touch the doorknob as soon as it clicks and opens you can hear a small chuckle come from him as you rush out with a blush on your face and a heat between your legs.


	2. 2

"So uh...I kinda may have...run into the dark and mysterious professor you told me not to run into hehe." You and Clove stare at each other for a moment taking in what just happened, a burst of laughter comes out of clove while you blush and rub the back of your neck.

"So what happened!? Tell me!" Clove grabs your arm and shakes it furiously.

"Alright! Alright! I walked into the hall and didn't notice him sitting in the front desk so when I grabbed my phone I slipped on the step and he uh...well caught me with his body...That was it." You feel your thighs clench together. "Miss Mira, I think your skirt is pushed up in the back from your fall earlier." A shudder runs down your spine, remembering his deep voice echoing in your mind.

"That can't be all that happened! He was so checking you out in the intro seminar!"

In truth, Kylo was checking you out. But he would never admit it, to you or himself.

~~~~~Earlier~~~~~

Kylo's POV

I huff, another year another couple awkward conversations with my parent over my separation. I can't think about that right I'm late for the introduction lecture, it feels like I have been to campus in forever. The gardens, the breeze. I hear a few girls giggle, I turn to look at the one's who are speaking "Good morning Professor Ren!" I give them a glare and wave my hand across to them. I begin to turn around then I get knocked down to the ground, a wonderful start to my day.

"ow." What is with some people, can't watch where they're fucking go- I lift my head up and am inches away from a girl...a gorgeous woman actually. Her eyes are so full of color but so dull and lonely. She's just like me, her breasts pressed up against my chest fuck...god I'd love to-What? No. Dumb brod ran into me. I shove her off of me and watch and she huffs on the ground. She looks so defeated, how cute. I gather myself and push myself off the ground leaving her there.

"Watch where you're going, the next time you run into me or anyone else I won't be so nice." I hear the girls laugh at her, bitches. Figure since they're being bitches I might as well be nice, a little nice. I turn to look away from her, she isn't very impressive anyway. I wait for her to take my hand, I grow impatient until I feel her warm soft hand slip into mine. A shock runs up my arm into my body, damnit! I yank her up with full force and push her hand away. Danmit. Damnit. Damnit, I can't do this. This is some fucked up shit. My body freezes.

"I-I'm Aspen. Aspen Mira. What's your name?" Her voice is like silk, practically begging me to throw her over my shoulder and-DAMNIT!

"My name? I am NOT a student so you will treat me with respect." I snap at her, she's so beautiful I can't help it. It irritates me. "...but you must be new since you do not know me. You can call me Professor Ren or Sir."

I stalk away, god I hope I can forget this ever happened. This is a big campus, I'm sure I won't see her again after the Introduction seminar.

~~~~~~

I walk through the halls, this campus used to be so big when I was younger but now it's too familiar to be big. I notice my pants are tighter than usual, I groan. Great I need to wait until the problem goes away. Why am I suddenly so horny? I haven't had drive for weeks now. I rush to the bathroom and can't help but look in the mirror.

"I can't do this any more ben! I don't know how to!"

"We can do it together! Rey please...stay."

"...No ben, I really can't."

Rey.

"I can't do this now." I huff at myself. God, I look tired, and my hair is a mess now. Well, at least my problem went away. "All you gotta do is think of her, then everything just magically disappears..." I brush my black hair back again, it's been so long since I've had a memory come to the front like that. It's in the past. I need to let it die. I rush out of the bathroom and make my way into my lecture hall, shit the door slammed. At least it made my presence known. My eyes scan the room, there, it's like all the light in the room is a spotlight on her. Obi-wan continues his senseless speech until it's my turn to give an introduction. "Afternoon, My name is Professor Ren. I am also one of the guidance professors for the newbies, essentially you have a question I will answer it for you if it isn't a waste of my time. Is that clear." It wasn't exactly a question more like a statement, but my thoughts were shortly pulled back due to two giggling women toward the top. Aspen and some other freshmen. My hands balls into a fist, how incredibly rude. She needs to learn respect.

"Am I interrupting something?" My voice makes the room murmurs to dead silent, as it should.

"Actually yes, I was making a new friend here." That little brunette is trouble for Aspen, I can feel it. I take a deep breath in shoot daggers into her, but I am cutoff of course. Fucking Kenobi, goody-two-shoes. Whatever...that girl was going to be a waste of my energy anyway.

I wait patiently for the seminar to finish and all the students and staff leave the room but me. She walks past me, she smells like bonfire and fresh rain. It makes my mouth water. I smack my lips in annoyance, it infuriates me how she can get into my cracks like that, she doesn't even realize it. No matter, I have business to attend to for my incoming freshman class tomorrow.

So much to do so little time and so little patience, I wonder who I am assigned to monitor this semester. With every incoming class, each teacher has assigned letters by the last name to monitor them, essentially trying to help them through the semester until they get settled.

Fuck.

"Guidance assigned to students with the last name's with G to M." I fling the papers off my desk, well so much for avoiding the nuisance in my pants named Aspen Mira. My eyes snap to the door opening slowly. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. I watch as she never meets my gaze. Is she ignoring me? No, I don't think she even saw me. Her hair bounces as she runs up the stairs, she obviously forgot something at her desk from earlier. I sigh and lift myself up from her desk, she should know that the disrespect she and her friend showed me earlier is unacceptable. I walk up a couple of steps meeting her sort of halfway, she hasn't looked up from her phone once. her face is flushed and her breathing is slightly fast, she must've ran here. Smart, her phone could've been stolen not that I would let that happen of course.

She looks so young, her skin practically shimmering in this light, pale and untouched. I feel my lip twitch, control yourself. I watch her as she quickly walks placing carelessly one foot after the other but instead of her foot touching the next step, she slips. I feel the adrenaline pump through my veins as I take a couple of big steps up to meet her falling body. I huff as her body hits my chest, I didn't realize how small she is compared to me, like a baby fawn. She's so naive, she could've been hurt, what if I wasn't in my classroom to catch her, she could've hit her head, or worse. I feel my body grow hot, as I take a deep breath.

"For god's sake can you stop falling. It's getting too predictable." I don't even realize how aggressive I sound, makes sense though her carelessness irritates me.

"Professor Ren!" I watch as she flings herself back from my chest. Her warmth is gone...Agh Ren. "ow." I sigh and rub my forehead. "What are you doing here?" She just almost fell and I don't even get a thank you for catching you? Ungrateful. She gets up, the curves of her body slowly moving up with her body, the way her thighs rub together as she shifts in embarrassment. It's completely noticeable.

"This is my seminar hall. Why are you here?" You already know the answer dumbass. "Wait don't answer you forgot your phone correct."

Her face blushes, she bites her lip. "Uh yes sir." Fuck. I regret that. I regret it because it sounds so alluring coming out of her mouth. Gross. I clear my throat and walk her to the door. My hand holds the door nob. She gulps as she sees my hand wrapped around it, her skirt pulled up in the back barely showing the bottom of her ass, I figure I might as well get payback for ruining my speech earlier. I lean down to her, god she's short compared to me.

"Miss Mira, I think your skirt is pulled up in the back from your fall earlier," I smirk seeing a shudder run down her body, perfect. She turns to face me but refuses to meet my eyes as she yanks it down in the back. Good. My eyes look her up and down taking in every spot on her face. She clears her throat in attempts to hide the fact that she's flustered, how adorable. She also crosses her arms around her chest, which wasn't the best idea to do in front of a man with a figure like hers but it showed confidence. "Thank you, professor."

By now my grip on the handle was loose so I just took a couple of steps back. She walks out without looking back. She has no idea how intoxicating her mere presence is to me.

Aspen Mira.


	3. 3

You walk with Clove casually tuning into her rambling every once and a while, mostly she rambled about her friends. You still had no idea how fast she could make friends when it was barely the first day, no schedules even, not yet anyway. You try to keep pace with her as she tries to get you to talk about Professor Ren, to no avail of course. It was quite simple actually you think. When talking about him you kept stating nothing happened, he was older, a professor at your school, and he was kinda scary that's all. Nothing happened. Nothing happened. You go into thought farther.

Did I want something to happen? Why was my face and body so hot when I left? Why was his voice so smooth when he spoke to me? It was so different than when we first interacted, softer yet still powerful. Gods he smelled so good when I fell into him, like firewood and fresh pine.

Your thoughts interrupted with a high pitch squeal. "So how do we feel about our new dorm? It's uh...well?" Your eyes scan the room, two twin beds on opposite sides, the curtains mesh and pale grey, the walls white and empty except for a clock over the door.

"It needs a woman's touch, or two." You wink at Clove, her smile grows as she agrees.

"So when we're done unpacking you want to come and meet my friends?" Your smile fades a little, an awkward one fills your face instead. Your hand playing with your fingers slightly. "I don't know I mean we haven't gotten our schedules yet or our mentor's name, maybe I should wait here just in case they get dropped off? Plus I can unpack."

Clove crosses her arm and raises her eyebrow. "Yeah. No. I didn't see you as the shy type when we first met, quiet but definitely not shy."

"I'm not shy for the most part, but meeting new people is still weird ya know. I wouldn't want to impose on anything they have going on-" Both of your heads turn to the door as a light knock comes from it. Cloves nudges her head to the door signaling for you to get it. You sigh and walk over to the door as Cloves switches her outfit in the bathroom.

"Hi, you must be Aspen and Clove correct?" A boy with shiny silver hair greets you the freckles on his cheeks complimenting his pale skin. You half smile at him "Yes that's us. Love your hair by the way."

Attempting to hide his obvious blush. "O-Oh thank you, I was actually born like this." He smiles back at you. "Woah Really?!" A smile so big in amazement, he laughs a little. "No but I just wanted to make you smile, it suits you."

You laugh quietly blushing slightly. He clears his throat. "Anyway, here are both of your schedules, on the bottom is should say your professor mentor-based off of your last name. Oh and uh I'm Sebastian but my friends call me Bash, I'm the student executive. Which basically just means it's my job to know everybody." He chuckles and extends his hand out to you, as you go to reach out for it clove appears next to you and shakes his hand instead.

"It's so nice to meetcha I'm Clove! My friends and I are having a gathering later at the cafe would you like to join us, student executive?" She smirks a little cocking her head to the side, her curls bouncing. His smile half fading, he agrees and clove shuts the door. "He was GORGEOUS my my."

She turns to you as you hand her schedule to her. "Ooh! I have professor Leia for the psychology of the advanced mind, she seemed super nice. Then I have Miss Rose for History of a galaxy far far away, then Dr. Skywalker for Environmental history and grounding, and finally Professor Ren for the primal human body. How weird I didn't expect him to be a bio teacher when I signed up for the class. Annnnnd my mentor is Professor Leia! Who did you get?" 

You open your schedule since you're majoring in psychology you have a couple of psych classes and some basics as well as electives. Way more than Clove. "Well, I have Professor Leia for the psychology of the advanced mind too so we share a class together already. Then I have Professor Amadala for psych2 into a mind of younglings, then I have Dr. Yoda for Poetry and Literature, and...professor Ren twice, for the primal human body and then the class after which is my study hall." Professor mentor from G to M- Professor K.B.S. Ren...Fuck.

"What's wrong? Are your classes wrong?" You didn't mean to say it out loud but you did. Your face grows hot, well I guess me and Professor Ren will be spending more time together than I expected. "No no they're not wrong I just got a headache."

Clove's face smiles at you. "Hey at least we have some classes together, why don't we go and meet up with my friend's now you're probably hungry."

You laugh a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let me grab my stuff."

~~~~~~

"Aspen these are my friends! Avery, Jacqlyn, Malcolm, and Hayden, this is Aspen, she's gonna be hanging with us now! Ooh and someone new is also coming too his name is Bash and he's the student executive." You give a small wave to everybody as Clove moves her eyebrows up and down at her fellow girlfriends. Everyone is so pretty. You take a seat next to Hayden.

"Nice to meet you Aspen, so what's your major?"

"Psychology, I like picking into people's brains." You laugh a little and he laughs with you.

"Shoot next thing I know you're gonna be my new therapist!" He nudges your arm with his elbow. "So how did you meet clove, they've all have known her since high school but I was childhood friend's with her."

"I met her in the introduction seminar, she sat next to me."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry." He laughs a deep laugh as clove comes over pushing his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not that bad ya know, just because you're older and have 2 more years of college under your belt doesn't mean you're allowed to bully me! Plus I was curious about how she knew professor ren." You shift as the chatter between friends grows quiet and everyone looks at you.

The ginger-haired girl clove said was Avery speaks up. "You know professor...ren?" Her face is grimacing almost like she is afraid to speak his name. The blonde one speaks next which you assume is Jacqlyn. "The super-hot teacher with a giant scar down his face?" She shifts in her seat seemingly intrigued by the notion of you knowing him.

You fumble for words. "Well I don't know know him, I just accidentally ran into him pushing him to ground. Then he told me to watch it and then helped me up. That was my only interaction with him."

"Liar! He also caught her when she fell down the stairs in his classroom." Clove states proudly with a smile on her face. "Oh yeah...that too." You blush and try to continue the conversation. "I didn't even notice his scar actually, I guess it just never registered." You shrug hoping to make the girls less interested and the guys less uninterested.

"I heard he got the scar because he got into a fight with this gang from another university when he was younger." Avery whispers only loudly enough for us to hear.

Jacqlyn scoffs. "No way, I heard he used to abuse his fiancée and she finally fought back and cut his face open." She looks as everyone with a raised eyebrow, a smirk, and her arms crossed. "Oh yeah...I heard that one too." Avery states shyly.

She really believes a rumor like that? That's horrible.

You hear a big huff of air and a scoff, you meet Malcolm's eyes. "You be careful around professor ren Aspen, I know you're new so just be careful."

You cock your head to Malcolm. "Why? The guy seems totally harmless, he's just intimidating is all. I mean he's a teacher for Pete's sake, you think if he did either of those things he would still be permitted to work here?" You find yourself defending him, you can't point out why. You just do, like it's your job, a feeling to protect you just can't shake. Your eyebrows furrow for second your eyes meeting with Malcolm again, but Malcolm gets up and begins to walk away.

Cloves yells after him. "Mal wait!" She turns back to the group. "Sorry Aspen just give him a bit to adjust to you, he's usually kinda cold at first. Avery let's go find your brother." Avery nods and smiles a bit at you before she leaves. Both her and clove chasing after Malcolm.

I wonder why he stormed off when Ren was mentioned?


	4. 4

As you watch Clove and Avery rush off you feel a hand on your shoulder, you turn to Hayden and he gives a weak smile. "It's getting dark anyway why don't I walk you and jacqlyn back to your dorms?"

"Oh it's okay Hayden, Aspen and I are big girls we can walk each other back, I'm sure our dorms aren't far from one another right A?" You watch as she looks you up and down with a smirk.

You grab your wrist a bit and squeeze hoping to hide your anxiety rising a bit. "Uh yeah sure. I live in building E, what about-"

"Great!" Cutting you off, she wraps her arm around your shoulder. You wave a bit at Hayden as Jacqlyn walks you forcefully away. After what seems like a long time she removes her arm from your shoulder and breaks the silence with her voice.

"So you were the one that crashed into Professor Ren right? The one who fell before the intro seminar." You can see out of the corner of your eye she doesn't look very happy about that statement.

You clear your throat. "It was an accident but yes I did. So what building do you stay in again? E is pretty far from the other ones." 

Wait how did she know that it was before the seminar when I never said that?

"That's so cute that you two met that way. Do you have a crush on him?" You try and wipe the blush off your face.

"No why would you say that so casually? He isn't a student, he's a teacher." She rolls her eyes, you seeing her face grow with irritation but change as fast as it comes. She skips in front of you now facing you with a grin on her face, her blonde hair framing her face as she looks at you.

"Oh don't be like that! Just because he's a teacher doesn't mean we women can't admire him right? I mean come on." She begins to walk in a circle around you. "You can not tell me you don't think he's just... Deliciously handsome. That you haven't thought about even flirting or kissing him. IF he wasn't a professor...of course."

You pause lost in thought for a minute. What would it be like to kiss him? His lips pressed against yours, hungrily dipping his tongue into your mouth as his hands have you pinned against a wall. His big frame holding you in place as you shiver and moan underneath him. What am I thinking? "A-ah no. I mean yes he's handsome but-, um you know what, I- I can walk myself to my dorm thanks anyways jacqlyn." You run your hand through your hair and move past her.

"Bye love. Be careful on your walk back." You can barely hear her speak as you walk away.

~~~~~~

You feel the cold air trying to cool off your burning skin as you speed walk away, your breath unsteady because of the speed of your heart rate. You watch as your breath turned into smoke in front of you and before you realize it you look up and don't recognize this part of the campus. By now it's completely dark, and the dimly lit lamps are the only thing on your path. You sigh and stare up at the buildings around you. Most of them filled with classrooms. You take a deep breath in, the fresh cold air stinging your nostrils as you try to calm yourself down.

"Out for a walk this late is dangerous don't you think?" You jump letting out a yip turning your head to you left, in the shadows you see a lit cigarette illuminating someone's face. If his distinct features didn't give it away the voice sure did.

"Professor Ren." You sigh, it coming out almost too smoothly for either of your comfortability. "I um, wasn't intending to go for a walk. I just. Needed to cool down for a bit I guess." You watch as he steps into the light, puffing out some smoke as he does so.

"I can understand that. I came out here myself to do just that. But *ahem* as you can see it wasn't a walk that calms me down." He throws his cigarette down and clears his throat as if he was embarrassed for you to see that. You huff in amusement. "Yes, I can." You tuck your hair behind your ear, admittedly enjoying the casual conversation you both were having with one another.

"So Miss Mira, if I may ask as your guidance professor, what did you feel the need to run away from tonight? And your first day at this university none the less." Your smile fades and a small blush returns to it remembering the questions you were trying to get out of your head. You squeeze your wrist again trying to contain your impulsive nature.

"Well, I...um." Before you can manage what excuse you would give him he speaks. "Come with me." You raise your eyes to meet his from across the path. Without question, you walk up to where he is standing. His eyes look down at you taking in your flushed face and the way your hair flows with the wind. "There's this one place I always go that calms me down after a stressful day of dealing with annoying students, like you, no offense."

You roll your eyes, thinking back to jacqlyn and how intrusive she was acting earlier. "None taken." You walk beside him in the dim-lit lighting, your bodies brushing up against one another every once and awhile making your skin burn with lust. He walks you to a building near your dorm a bit farther from the campus but still in the range of the other buildings. He takes out his hands from his pockets and flips through a couple of keys to unlock the building.

How weird that just a normal professor has a master key to the buildings.

He unlocks the building and opens the door for you to walk in. He flips on the mood lighting instead of the main lights, most likely to keep the room lit but not overly bright. Your eyes light up as you take in the beauty of this two-story building filled with books and couches with a kitchen and hanging hammocks from the upper deck.

"What is this place?"

"It's the advanced student/teacher common area. It closes early to the students who use it since most usually come and then leave. Most of the staff just likes to relax here or do busywork here to get away from the classrooms. Everyone who teaches has their own office for office hours. It's always quiet. And way safer at night than out in the middle of campus alone and in the dark." He raises his eyebrow at you in a mocking tone. You follow as he sits down on one of the long brown couches kicking his feet up slightly. "So. Back to my question, what made you need to cool down earlier." His voice filled up the room with a slight echo, you felt a turn in your stomach knowing you were alone with him. So you try to sit to calm It down.

You shift in your seat, clenching your thighs together and fiddling with your fingers. "One of Clove's friends, she just started messing with my head on my way back to my dorm I guess. Which in reality I'm pretty sure she was walking me in the wrong direction taking into account where I ended up." You chew your lip a little slightly irritated by the blonde girl.

"What do you mean 'messed with your head'?" You breathe in sharp slightly, the tone of his voice from soft blunt to aggressive blunt within seconds. It was kind of scary, but you didn't mind. You didn't feel the need to fear him.

"She just kept teasing me about running into you that's all...she wouldn't stop teasing..." You let your voice fade off a bit. Of course, you couldn't tell him about her making you think about making out with him. So you just left out those details.

"I see. Well from the looks of it there was more than that. She obviously said some things that truly got dip into your head." He lets his feet down and walked in front of the couch opposite of you and kneeled in front of you.

You bit your lip in nervousness from his face being so close to yours, his eyes flicker from your gaze down to your lips and back up. "You know you really should stop biting your lip." You feel his warm hand cup your face and his thumb pull your lip out from your teeth. "It's an easy tell you're embarrassed about something. Maybe she won't tease you if you're a little more subtle about your tells." You swallow hard, as he licks his lips.

"I don't...ah um...I-" He removes his hand and moves back away from your face slightly.

"You give me her name and she won't make you feel uncomfortable anymore, just tell me what she said." He stares at you, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Well?" He says, resting his hands on his knee. Even crouching he is still bigger than you.

"She um. She asked me if I thought you were handsome. And if I would um...engage with you if you weren't a...professor. Sir." You lick your lips and turned your gaze away from him. You can see him get up and turn his back to face you.

"I see. I appreciate you telling me. I can point you in the direction of your dorm since it's not far, we're done here."

You stumble for words. "Um uh- sure okay." You get up push open the door and walk outside, you see the lights turn off inside the building and watch as Professor Ren locks up the building behind him. He clears his throat. "Walk straight down this lit path and that's your building right there across the way, I'll watch you until you walk into your building. For safety reasons."

"Right, thank you, Professor. Um...see you tomorrow." You shake off whatever butterflies you feel and walk down the path until you reach your building, once you're inside you turn around to look at the STCA. Very dimly you see a big figure slowly begin to walk away, he really did make sure you got home safe.

~~~~~

Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one. Just a reminder I try to post an update every 2 to 3 days because I try to get the best writings out for you <3 Much love! Don't forget to comment and vote to let me know what you think!


	5. 5

You enter professor ren's seminar hall the wind whooshing under your skirt as you enter sending a chill down your spine. You struggle with your hair sweeping it out of your face looking up to see nobody else in the room. Finding it very peculiar you were in a classroom, in a class that was supposed to be at this set time, completely empty you begin to wander around. Walking up the step gazing out the window, you see a bunch of friends laughing under a tree surrounding a young man holding his guitar. You smile, the sun peeking through the windows warming your now cold skin from the AC in the room.

You sigh smiling to yourself as you walk back down the steps. You find yourself circling Ren's desk, his things are already sitting in the place he should be. His blazer hung on the chair and his writings scrambled on paper all over the desk, you find your fingers tracing his blazer lightly, feeling the soft material under your fingertips. You sit in the chair getting shivers from the cold leather touching your thighs, you pick up a paper and begin to read it.

"By: K. B. Solo-Ren. I had no idea he has two last names, and what look's like two first ones." Your head snaps toward the door as you see Professor Ren walk in and shut and lock the door.

He jumps a bit and looks at you as you shoot up pushing the chair to his desk out a bit as you scramble. You blush as you push your skirt down with your other hand as the door closes.

"Good afternoon Professor. I'm uhh-here for study hall. Sir." He raises an eyebrow beginning to walk toward you. You feel your feet step away from the desk slowly and quietly, hanging your head a bit and chewing on your lip in embarrassment. You see his shoes stop in front of you, so you look up to meet his unamused gaze.

He sighs. "Right you're new, so study-hall isn't a required period Miss Mira. Nobody has to attend and I've quite gotten used to this being my free period." 

His eyes flicker to his chair and paperwork on the desk. He leans down a bit towering over you. "You know, snooping on your professor isn't very respectful or nice is it?" You gulp, feeling a fire start in between your legs. You could smell his cologne, breathing fast and heavy almost drunk on the smell.

"What did I tell you about biting your lip sweetheart?" You feel his thumb pop your bottom lip out of your teeth, your breath was now noticeably heavy. "So flustered over your professor are we? You can barely control your breathing with me being so close." 

You try to speak but you can't move, you feel him slip his thumb into your mouth swirling your tongue around it. You see his eyes grow dark with lust. "So needy." 

He sits up straight pulling his thumb from your mouth leaving a trail of saliva stringing from your mouth. He nods his head toward the chair you were previously sitting in. "Sit." Without question you sit in his chair, facing his looming figure.

"S-sir I-"

"Don't talk." He snaps, you watch as he kneels to the floor his face now at eye level. You gulp and keeps his gaze as you feel his finger run across you collar bone, he leans in placing a soft kiss on your neck. You sigh as he does so, making his fingers run down your body further. You feel his soft lips press harder against your neck, feeling his hand now trace up your thigh while the other holds your hip.

You moan quietly as his hand grazes your heat over your panties. "So wet for me already, so adorable how you shudder under my touch. I wonder what would happen if I-" You let out a sharp inhale as he pushes two fingers under your panties and directly into your entrance.

"Fuck. You want me badly don't you aspen?"

"Yes..." You whine as he moves his finger slowly in and out.

"Don't you?" He states more firmly. Picking up pace as he says so.

"Yes!" You move your hands into his thick black locks grinding your hips against his thick long fingers.

"There's a good girl." You shudder as he pulls out his fingers and licks them clean. "...fuck you taste so good sweetheart. I want to taste you more love." You bite your lip as his hand lifts up your skirt, you feel his breath on your cunt chills running down your spine. You practically melt seeing only his black hair, his face covered from your skirt. You gasp as his tongue pounds into your clit swirling and flicking it quickly. 

"Fuck!" you feel drunk off of the way he moves under your skirt.

But the sensation is short lived as the feeling slowly fades, your breathing now slow and confused. 

"Aspen! ASPEN!"

~~~~~~

"ASPEN!" You shoot up, drenched in sweat and huffing heavily as you try and shake off whatever your body was doing. "Finally you're awake, you know you really are a heavy sleeper. You kept groaning at me. We're gonna be later for class if you don't get the hell up."

You stumble for words. "I- uh- yeah um I'm...sorry, I must've slept through my alarm. I'm uh- gonna hop in the shower excuse me." You push past Clove, a confused look on her face.

"Don't take too long! I wanted all of us to grab breakfast before class!"

You strip off your pj's and turn the shower nob to hot, seeing the bathroom fog up as you try to wash the thoughts away.

Why would I dream that? Fuck it felt so real. I have to see him today fuck. Gods the things his hands could do, the way he commanded me, how his lips felt...

You let your thoughts run wild, letting your hand slip in between your legs in hope to relieve yourself of the built-up tension by your extremely, alluring, professor ren.

~~~~~~

You tap your foot quietly as you finish reading the poetry Dr. Yoda assigned to you. 

One who does not try

Shall not grow and become 

One who does not grow

Shall not prosper and love

One who does not love

Shall not live nor feel complete

You hum to yourself, One who does not love shall not live nor feel complete huh... You snap your head up from the book as you hear everyone gathering their things. You begin pack up your things but your notebook papers slip from your hands and fall on the floor, you huff and begin to pick them up until you notice a pair of hands holding out to you. "Bash hey!" you smile at him. 

"Hey! Here are your papers, be more careful this is how things get lost haha" He laughs a bit.

"I didn't know you were in this class? Were you in here the whole time?" You question for a bit regretting how it came out just incase he thought it was rude. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah I just sat in the back, I saw you during class but you looked so focused I didn't want to interrupt you." He smiles awkwardly at you, You giggle a little. He clear his throat gesturing his hand down the steps once more. "After you." Shoving your papers back into your bag you and bash walk each other down the steps. 

You reach for the door but bash opens it for you first. "Thank you, by the way do you know what the assignment for home was? I was kinda spaced out when Dr.Yoda mentioned it." You blush slightly, Bash was handsome no doubt. His silver hair and bright blue eyes, his freckles and his smile. He was taller than you maybe around 5'10". "Oh yeah of course! He said we have to analyze the poem and write a story based around it, it's due in a month."

"Great thanks so much, I have another class to go to but maybe tomorrow we can sit together." You begin to walk away when you feel a soft grip around your arm, you turn back to bash, his now pink cheeks looking right at you. 

"Maybe I can walk you? To your next class I mean? If that's alright with you? Aspen." You feel a hot blush creep to your cheeks, giving him a soft smile. 

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." His eyes light up as he takes a few steps to match your walking pace. You find yourself content, that is until you realize who's class you have next. 

~~~~~~

Hiya everyone, so before I go on I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support I've gotten in the past week for this story. This story has gained so much momentum and it's only been a couple days, it makes me so genuinely happy that you love it because this was my true comeback to writing. If you haven't come from tiktok then I post star wars and adam driver content there if you want to support me in that way as well! 

My tiktok user is: asmolguavafruit 

I also have a discord server meant for Star Wars and Adam Fans! We have several admins and many channels such as art, fanfiction, nsfw, cosplay channel, as well as a bot where all of us can play games! We also occasionally have movie night, the last movie we watched was "Blackkklansman" and the one before was "The dead don't die". Everyone is welcome!

Link: https://discord.gg/s3G3uXK 

Soooooo how was the first taste of smut? Let me know what you think in the comments!


	6. 6

You can hear your heart beating out of your chest as you walk next to bash, you come to a slow stop a couple of steps away from your next class.

I'm so nervous, why am I so nervous? It was a dream, it was just a dream. What if he can tell that I dreamt about him?! That's ridiculous me, he's no psychic. Do I look okay? Why do I care! Just because he's attractive doesn't mean anything to me. He was mean and rude. But he was also kind to me when I needed some kindness. I miss talking to him like that...he was so...gentle and-

Your gaze snaps up to bash feeling his hand on your shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? You kind of dazed off there for a bit." You smile a little and play with your hands. "Yeah yeah, I'm okay just nervous it's uh still my first day ya know?" You tried playing it off like it was nothing but toward the end, you sounded desperate for some sort of reasoning to justify your daze. Bash smiles at you, raising the back of his hand to your cheek. "You have the most adorable blush you know that?"

You feel the heat rise in your cheeks again, sure you blushed a lot but jeez compliments from a boy who looked like Sebastian? They made your stomach turn. In a good way. "A-ah thank you, Bash." He took a step closer to you still running his hand on the back of your cheek. Right as he began to open his mouth another voice came out.

"Ah. Sebastian Hux. Shouldn't you be getting to your father's class right now?" The deep voice sounded like venom dripping from his lips, so you turned slightly, your face now hotter than before. Professor Ren almost standing in between you, closest to you, not noticeably. But you noticed.

You heard bash huff a bit in annoyance but greeted Mr. Ren with a smile. "Yes you're totally right Kylo- I mean Professor Ren. I was just saying goodbye to this beautiful girl." You look back at bash him greeting your gaze with a wink then turning to Professor Ren. "See you later Aspen."

You wave slightly as you hear the alarm on your phone buzz notifying you were late to class. You quickly shut it off looking at Ren again, his stare hard and cold. You look away slightly as he begins to step past you looking back at you before opening the door to his classroom. "Already late on the first day Miss Mira, to my class none the less. How rude. You have no excuse to be late to my class, especially not for some boy." He growls as he puts his hand on the doorknob hesitating. You assume he is waiting or you to speak, so you jumble out the only words you can manage out.

"Y-yes sir, professor. I apologize, it won't happen again." You hang your head low staring at your feet while twiddling your fingers, you thighs clenching together on instinct. You let out a sigh and hear the door nob click open, but without a shadow of a doubt considering all the air was sucked from your lungs, you hear a faint.

"Good girl." As you watch the door click closed.

~~~~~~

You take a second to catch your breath as you were late already.

Why am I so weak in the knees when he's around? This is not the woman I am. I am not mushing for any man. Let alone someone I barely know! I can't help but feel so tingly around him, like the air around me is burning my skin when he is around. His presence's...hypnotic.

You run your fingers through your hair, tugging down the shorts you wore on purpose. You pull the doorknob and enter the room with a bang as the door shuts, you don't even gaze at professor run and take a seat next to clove. She smiles at you notice your confidence. Professor Ren clears his throat and begins to talk again.

"As I was saying, tomorrow you will begin your first partner assignment. You will be paired up with someone random and they will be your seat partner for the week. Each week we will be studying something new about the human body and its instincts. For today you and the person sitting closest to you will begin going over our first chapter, you have 30 minutes to read through as much as you can. When the time is up to you each group will present one thing they found interesting about the chapter. I do not want repeats, so if another group says your idea well oh well. Figure something else out to talk about that is prepared as a backup. Begin."

He seems so tense in his classroom, nothing like how he was yesterday night. Maybe he likes people being afraid of him. Maybe it's easier that way...

"So should we start reading?" You feel clove nudge you, you nod and both begin reading.

Chapter One: The basic instincts of you and I

~~~~~~

You zone out into the window next to you, the classroom is so beautiful with the light coming through the side windows. They're small compared to the back window but still pretty. You feel a tug at your hoodie string, clove giving an awkward smile at you. "So uh I might have totally not dozed off while reading. Ha."

You sigh softly placing a palm on your forehead. "It's alright I read the whole chapter I can present. Just this once!" You giggle a bit.

"Time's up. Who's willing to present first." You gaze around the room, seeing no hands pop up. "Since you all are too lazy to volunteer, I'll choose. You two." You see he points as two boys who have their feet kicked up on the desk next to them since nobody was seated there. The boys scramble to get their feet off but compose themselves quickly. The brown-haired one opens his mouth to speak but gets winded by the hand smacking his chest of the black-haired boy. "I thought it was pretty dope how girls are attracted to guys if their muscular like us. "

You bring your gaze back to Professor Ren, he stands blank-faced with an eyebrow raised. You look back at the snickering boys meeting the eyes of the one who just spoke. "Hey babe like what you see?" He moves his eyebrows up and down, you roll your eyes in disgust and turn back to the front. The other one speaks after. "Bro don't even bother she's not that pretty." Your eyebrows furrow, as you rub your arm and place your chin in your palm looking out the window again. 

"Mr. Richards and Mr. Newson. Get. out." You perk your head up and out of your hand to look at Ren's blank expression, if you take the time to look closer you can see his eyes. They look so angry?

"What? But we didn't even do anyth-"

"I do not tolerate harassment in my classroom. Especially not to my..female students. It's obvious neither of you actually read the chapter because it said nothing of the sort either. I won't be asking again boys. Out." You watch as Ren gestures toward the door with such grace as the boys gather their things and stalk out. A smirk tugging at his lips, but he doesn't let it slip through. He waits until the door slams shut and then picks another duo to present.

~~~~~~

"Miss Anderson, Miss Mira. Present what you found." You push back your hair slightly flipping it over your shoulder.

"What me and Clove found the most interesting was that we as humans have a gut instinct. Almost like a force inside us, that knows the answer before we do. Of course, we all have common sense which tells us basic things like if we are in danger when he need to move out of the way, not to jump off a cliff, things like that. But gut instinct is different, personal, deep, it's just as real as any other thought in our head. Our gut instinct looks out for us like another person, it lets us know things almost from an outside perspective but within ourselves. It's truly fascinating how it can tell you how you feel about someone even if you don't know them very well."

You snap out of your talking trance and look around the room to see everyone staring at you, seeing clove begin to clap slowly the rest of the class following in the clap. You blush and sit down quickly chewing on your lip as you let some hair fall in your face hiding your smile. You glance up to meet Ren's gaze, him nodding his head in approval.

"Well done." He glances at the clock. "It seems not that all the presentations are done and we only have 15 minutes left, you all are free to go. Return at the same time tomorrow. Dismissed." He turns around and waves his hand, student's voices now filling the room and chatter clutters the air. You chat with some of the other students for a bit and wave as they leave beginning to pack up your things now that you have your space back. You walk down the steps and are about to touch the door.

"Miss Mira, a moment please." You gulp still facing the door, memories flooding back into your brain from earlier this morning.

"You want me don't you aspen?"

"Yes..."

"Don't you?"

"Yes!"

You clench your thighs as you take small breaths and push the thoughts away. You turn around and walk up to his desk, feeling normal since he was sitting. Now he was at eye level with you, instead of towering over.

"I was impressed by your response today."

"Thank you sir." He puts his hand up now looking into your eyes.

"But I'd appreciate it next time if you didn't share the credit for your work and your work alone." You gulp as he says so.

"How did you?"

"I've been teaching for a while now Miss Mira I can tell the difference between a passionate thought and a partner summary." You blush a bit tucking your hair behind your ear. He sighs running his hand down his face leaving it to cover his mouth. "I also apologize for the behavior of those boys, earlier. It was completely inappropriate and rude and-" The venom dripping off this tongue as he said boys just like earlier when he was discussing Bash.

Seeing his other knuckle turn white, you cut him off before he can say any more. "It's okay really, I'm used to it by now. You learn to ignore them." You give a dull smile at him, watching him as he stands from his desk now again towering over you. Thinking of moments like that pain you, but you'd never let it show. Pain isn't something you're new with taking.

Then...He slips his hand onto your cheek, electricity running through this hand onto your skin. The heat in your body grows wild like a raging fire, even more so knowing he can feel your face burning up.

"You shouldn't have had to just get used to it." You bite your lip slowly, his touch so gentle, his words so soft. You both just stare at each other for a moment, taking in each other's skin, smell, eyes. "How could someone so young and beautiful ever be used to treatment like that?" His tone slightly growing more aggressive and irritated. You swallow hard a heavy breath escaping your lips.

Seemingly in an instant, his hands rush to his blazer pockets and he steps away. Clearing his throat he looks toward the door avoiding your gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Mira." He turns and begins to walk out but stops for a second. "If you ever want to...talk about it...again. I have a free period in an hour."

And with that, he walks out.

Professor Kylo Ren, just called me beautiful.


	7. 7

You brush your hair from your face walking to the student common area on your break, you think back to your first day when Professor Ren unlocked it for you and made sure you were okay to go home. It warmed your heart a little. You walk inside and take a deep breath in, suddenly you realized after Ren's class you weren't so nervous for your other classes anymore. You walk past the couch you sat on before tracing it with your fingers, smiling slightly you decide to sit there again. Cuddling into your seat you plug in your headphones and pulled out the book for your next class.

~~~~

You felt like you had been there for an hour tops until your shoulder was shaken by a familiar hand. You turn to meet eyes with Jacqlyn, her pearly white smile gleaming at you.

"Hey, Ashley!"

"Um it's aspen."

"Duh, I was kidding! Silly goose, so how was Kylo's class?" She sat across from you her blonde hair straight and her ripped light blue jeans tightening on her body as she sat. Noticeably too tight for her body, but you didn't judge.

"It was good actually, Clove and I were partners." You smiled a bit flipping the pages of your book without looking back up at her. She was being nice to you, but something felt off about her. You couldn't pinpoint what it was though. 

"I didn't know you shared that class with clove." To your ears, it sounded like she was talking more to herself instead of you but you brushed it off. She cleared her throat and moved to the edge of her seat. You finally look up at her but instead of the smile you saw earlier she looked blank, like the emotion just was wiped from her face. "So listen, I know you can't help it but can you try not to get the attention of Professor Ren."

You choke on your saliva gasping for air making the other students turn to look at you for a small moment. "What do you mean? I'm not trying anything. You're being ridiculous." You throw your book in your bag now annoyed with the reoccurrence of her harassing you about your professor. Even if you were trying, it would be none of her business anyway. You scoff and throw your bag over your shoulder and begin to get up but she stands in front of you.

"I am not, I know about the tension between you two. I just wanted to make things clear since you're new and we are supposed to be friends. Considering I've been clove's friend longer I think you should take my advice when I say, don't make any moves on Kylo. I've had a claim since I first started and I have made sure that freshmen like you don't get in my way. Hell, we are even on a first-name basis, so I suggest, highly suggest, you back off." Your jaw was practically on the floor in confusion, as you watch her walk away.

You shut your mouth and walk out of the common area, a part of you wanted to run to professor ren and ask him why the hell this girl was treating you this way, but your day was almost over and you just had to get through the rest with as little altercation as possible. You knew the next time that girl said things like that to you that would not let her off without a couple of jabs first.

~~~~A week later~~~~

You felt yourself growing closer to the people around you, Bash always walked you to class and you refused to ask him about his father yet. He always seemed so tense when anyone mentioned his last name. Clove and Hayden always were texting you and hanging out with you in their free time which made you feel included.

You pack up your things and rush out of the door, you trip slightly but regain your footing on your way down into the courtyard. You let out a sigh and roll your eyes as you hear a familiar giggle with a couple more giggles to match it. You huff in frustration, jacqlyn has been way up your ass since the common area, so you did your best to avoid her and her annoying clique until now.

A text pops up on your phone.

"Are you out you out of class I miss youuuuu."

You smile at your phone. Clove hasn't stopped bothering you to go out with her and her friends, so after your classes were over your head to your dorm and find clove already dressing up in some tight clothing.

"Again Clove? Do you ever do any schoolwork." You laugh a bit, a smile on your face.

"Yay you're home! Duh drama queen, I just do it on my own schedule." Clove finished straightening her dress out and leans onto you placing her head on your shoulder. "Can you pleaseeeeeee come out with me tonight? I promise I'll be sober enough to walk with you home." You smirk slightly looking at clove with her puppy dog eyes, you sigh.

"Fine this once, only because I have no work to do today!" Clove shot up and ran to her closet.

"Okay sooooo take your pick!!!"

You scoff. "Yeah, that's not happening Clo."

"Ughhhh why not! Please! Something bold but not too showy since I know you don't like your fit like that. Pleaseeeeeeeee." Clove whines and pouts her lip, you roll your eyes.

"Fine." You get up and scroll through her closet, you pull out a long black dress. You assume it's all just attached at the bottom since it was one solid color.

"Oooooh you'll love it, no take-backs this is what you wear go put it on!" Clove shoves you into the bathroom slamming the door behind you.

Throwing the dress over your head pulling it over your body it fits surprisingly, you felt cold on your legs gazing down you sighed.

"No!" You yelled through the door, you adjusted your breasts as they popped out more since the dress was form-fitting. You open the door and cross your arms while you look at clove. "You can practically see my underwear from both sides of the slits!"

"That's the point! You look amazing Aspen, really give yourself more credit. For me?" Clove holds your shoulder, a soft smile on her face. You roll your eyes and smile back at her.

"Thank you." You turn away slightly, seeing her smile grow wide.

"Alright let's HIT THE ROAD WHOO!"


	8. 8

You let Clove lead you through the crowd presenting bot of your fake ID's to the bouncer, he looks you both up and down smirking and then lets you pass through into the club. She turns to you and attempts to yell into your ear since the music was loud. "Hayden and the gang should be waiting for us!"

"Is jacqlyn supposed to be here too?" You yelled back, clove shook her head.

"She said she had a date so she canceled!" You raise your eyebrow shrugging it off, feeling somewhat relieved she wasn't here with your friends.

"Aspen!!" You laugh and blush as you hear all your friends cheer your name. You give a shy wave, and take a seat in the big booth where everyone you know is. 

"Wow, you look amazing." You do a twirl feeling a sudden rush of confidence.

"I agree you really do." You whip around to see Bash standing behind you, your heart half sinking when you see jacqlyn on his arm. Clove rushing in front of you to hug both of them... 

"Bash and Jackie you made it I'm so glad! Come sit while me and Aspen go get drinks." You avoid Jacqlyn's eyes, pretending like she doesn't exist to you. You walk up to the counter with Clove as she orders drinks for everyone. 

"I didn't know Bash and Jacqlyn were ya know...a thing." You tap your finger on the bar as you speak hoping to contain your slight disappointment in your heart. 

"To be honest me neither but she usually has a new one every now and again so I'm not really surprised. Okay, take your shot here now GO!" She hands you a shot glass with brown liquid in it, you throw it down your throat swallowing harshly as you feel the warmth in your belly grow. 

"Oh god, that was horrible what was that?"

"Jameson, Irish whiskey just for me and you doll. I want you to have fun and relax a little. You always seem so tense around everyone." You shake your head a little still recovering from your shot, what you couldn't say is how much you wanted to knock Jackie's teeth into her skull. Before you realize it another shot glass was full and being placed into your hand, this time not hesitating to take it down your throat trying to mask your irritation. 

"Listen I know jacqyln can be intimidating." You raise your eyebrow at her as you both begin o walk back with the drinks. "She usually does it on purpose when someone new comes in, sooner or later she'll mellow out I promise. I see the way you two interact, it's like you both are trying to murder each other with your eyes. Just try to have fun okay?" 

You roll your eyes again taking another shot as you both sit down with everyone else, the music fading into the background as you let your friend's laughter fill up your ears.

After several drinks later you are as loud and bubbly as ever, clove leads you up and you both command everyone's eye on the dance floor as you feel upon one another. Both of you in sync with the music pulling each friend up to dance one by one. In honestly you had never been to a club before, you've only casually drank but never this intensely, but at the same time, you reminded yourself you never really had friends to do this with either up until recently. Admittedly you didn't tell your friends this because you didn't want to seem like a loser, you really loved the way they treated you as an equal even though you were the youngest at 19. 

You laugh with your friends as all of them somehow find themselves dancing with someone. You walk back to the booth being careful not to fall in the heeled boots you wore. 

"You know bash is an amazing kisser." You groan audibly, meeting the blue eyes of Jackie sipping her margarita. You scoff at her and turn back around to watch your friends have fun. "I hope you enjoyed bash walking you every day because that won't happen anymore. Poor thing, what will you do without the attention of all the men in our group." You grind your teeth and turn to meet her swiftly.

"You know jacqlyn, maybe if you weren't such an insecure bitch you wouldn't feel the need to 'take the attention away from me'." You smile at her even though your voice was stern when it came out. You hear her chair push out and her palms hit the table rolling your eyes as she does so. 

"Me insecure please, you're the one who has to flirt with a teacher to get a good grade."

You scoff. "At least men are actually interested in me, maybe if you stopped trying so hard you'd meet guys who can put up with you for longer than a week."

"How dare you!? Do you know who I am! Maybe if you weren't so fucking oblivious to everyone around you, you'd figure out nobody actually cares about you." You put your hand up to stop her.

"I don't care at all who you are Jackie, you're nothing to me. I don't give two shits about what you have going on." You turn back around knowing that you made no sense due to your intoxication but still felt satisfied with your response. She was intoxicated too so you figured it made sense to her. Your voice catches the ear of Hayden who turns around attempts to look for you. 

"You dumb slut, you'll fucking regret not giving a shit!" You raise your eyebrow as jacqlyn stands over you, your eyes snap to the wall next to you feeling a sharp sting on the right side of your cheek. You listen as you hear the click of her heels walk away leaving you at the booth alone. You've never been hit by another woman before, you curse at yourself for being in shock but you weren't a violent person so hitting back didn't occur to you. 

You felt your anger burn inside your throat and began to gather your things from the booth, once your stuff was in your purse you swung it over your shoulder and walked out the exit to the club. You breathe deeply feeling the cold air enter your lungs practically moaning at the feeling. You didn't realize how hot and stuffy clubs were. You lean against the wall letting your eye close while you inhale the fresh air, just jolt open when you hear a crowd full of men come laughing out of the club. You open your phone turning your location on and turning on your emergency calls, you hadn't even thought to bring a tazer or keys just in case. 

You squeeze your eyes shut and you hear the sound of a whistle float your way, most chuckles from the men. "Hey, you look a little lost baby? Need help getting home?" You open your eyes, your breathing getting unsteady but before the men can fully crowd around you a voice you faintly recognize speaks up.

"Actually she's with me." You feel a warm large hand grip your arm and yank you into his chest, you look up. "I was just about to drive her home, take care boys." 

~~~~~~~~  
Happy Christmas! Double update tonight bbeeeees!! I was too excited to write this chapter I'm sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on Sweet Release...

You squeeze your eyes shut and you hear the sound of a whistle float your way, most chuckles from the men. "Hey, you look a little lost baby? Need help getting home?" You open your eyes, your breathing getting unsteady but before the men can fully crowd around you a voice you faintly recognize speaks up.

"Actually she's with me." You feel a warm large hand grip your arm and yank you into his chest, you look up. "I was just about to drive her home, take care boys."

~~~~~~

You try and shake yourself out of your daze as the tall man who just saved you practically drags you alongside him. You try and focus your eyes on him but with the quick movement and the dull lighting you struggle to see, his black hair covering the side of his face you were on. You focus on the sidewalk in front of you, your intoxication dulling your senses making you unable to question where this man was dragging you. You come to a halt and see the reflection of your face on a black porshe, the door being opened for you. "Get in."

You shake your head at the door and turn to look up at the man. Your face scrunches slightly. "Professor Ren." You sigh and smile a bit. "Oh thank god it's you." 

He looks you up and down and smiles slightly. "You're drunk Aspen, get in." You smile at him and happily hop into you assume his porshe. He closes the door behind you, jumping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. 

"How did you know I was here? Aren't you supposed to be on campus Professor Ren?" You slur your words slightly, a hiccup escaping your smily lips every now and again. He gazes out the window, as he drives away from the club.

"You think you're the only one who gets to go have fun after they're done with their daily activities. You shouldn't even be drinking, how did you get into that club anyway?"

You rummage through your purse and show him your ID. "With this!" You giggle slightly, he rolls his eyes as he snatches the ID from you. "Hey, that's mine! Where are we going anyway, professor?" He smirks a bit as you whine to give it back, huffing because he doesn't. 

"Well, I can't take you back to campus considering you're intoxicated, underage, and my student sitting in my car. I'd lose my job. So...we are going to my apartment." 

"Oooooh okay sounds fun!" You nod happily, seeing that it makes sense to you. He takes glances at you, you gazing out the window into the lights of the city. He lets his eyes roam over your body, how high the slits in your dress were, the way you figure is practically begging to be out of that dress. Kylo swallows harshly and snaps his head back to the road, if this were any other circumstance, he'd definitely be seducing you by now.

He clears his throat getting your attention, you turn to him looking at him lovingly. You couldn't help it, the way his black hair floated carelessly in the wind from the drive, the way his dress shirt hugged his pecs and biceps, and his piercing amber eyes looked so much brighter than in the daylight. He takes glances at you, you see his face harden slightly after looking at you a couple of times.

"You know since we are off campus and I'm not your professor right now. You can call me Kylo...My name is Kylo."

"Hmm...okay gorgeous." You smile at him and bite your lip a bit, internally swearing to yourself you meant to hold the last word in. You see him smirk and put his eyes back on the road. 

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Oh yeah, you're one of the most attractive men I've ever met or seen. Sometimes it honestly gets on my nerves ya know, like why do you have to be so hot." You throw yourself back draping your arm over your eyes in dramatism causing him to laugh, you smile knowing you'd never heard him laugh before. 

"Well I can't say I'm sorry I distract you so much, you distract me all the time." He said casually but going stiff after he let that confession slip. He relaxes slightly praying for the chance you won't remember half of this in the morning. 

You hum in happiness, making kylo squirm in his seat. He always held himself to gentlemen standard and flirting with a woman who was intoxicated wasn't something he'd ever do. Let alone someone so much younger and one of his students. That was until he did right now to you. Mentally cursing himself he continued to focus on the road and tried to act like your presence in the car wasn't making him feel drunk himself. 

~~~~~~

"Your place is so nice!" You throw your arms out in excitement, hearing the echo of your voice fills the room, you skip a little over to his couch draping yourself on it. Not knowing the slit on your dress was riding up all the way. Kylo locking up the apartment and placing his blazer on the coat rack next to the door as he kicks off his shoes. 

He chuckles a bit seeing your leg propped up on his couch as he walks over, but once he can see you fully a twitch resides on his lip as he feels his pants get tighter seeing your dress exposing your black lace panties. He takes a deep breath out, grabbing your legs and swinging them toward you so he can sit next to you. You yip slightly at the motion but giggle a little, your body beginning to sober up. You turn to face him as he lights a cigarette and takes a puff next to you. 

"So what's the plan huh?" You raise your eyebrow studying his face as you look at you from his perferal vision. "...Kylo." You say his name slowly testing it out, but before you can take another breath in he throws his cigarette into the ashtray and leans over you with his body, making you press against the couch. 

"Don't. Say my name like that princess. If you want me to maintain my gentlemen like facade." The very last word filled with venom, as he stares into your eyes. Your skin feeling like fire, feeling yourself instantly sober up. You swallow slightly both of your heavy breaths mixing together, you watch as his eyes flick from yours to your lips. You bite them. 

"Why not?" You spit back, confidence filling your flushed face. He smirks.

"Because Miss Mira, remember I'm not like those boys you fraternize with." He leans into your ear, you shudder to feel his breath on your neck. "I am a man with needs and impulses. So when I say not to push it, love, I mean it." 

"Yes sir." You whisper, feeling the heat grow between your legs. His face scrunches up when you say sir, an irritated expression looking at you. 

"Don't say that either. It doesn't help." He says through clenched teeth. Your confidence begins to falter, shifting your legs a bit attempting to contain your arousal in your now damp panties. His eyes look down for a second and you gulp hoping he didn't notice. The heat from his body disappears as he gets off the couch and walks out to the balcony speaking to you as he walks out. 

"Make yourself at home, you'll be staying the night here."

~~~~~~~~  
EXCUSE ME WHILE I TRY AND KEEP MY BRAIN FROM MAKING HEAT IN MY OWN BODY LIKE WOAH. I hope you like the chapter! Look out for more chapters, Kylo may make it clear what the difference between a man and a boy is eventually ;)


	10. Chapter 10

"Make yourself at home, you'll be staying the night here." Before you can interject the glass door to the balcony shuts loudly. You feel your eyes begin to flutter closed as you stare at the back of your now more familiar professor.

~~~~~~~~

You feel yourself shift in your sleep, waking yourself up you lift your head it pounding slightly at the movement. You begin to search your surroundings growing anxiety in your stomach as you come to realize you're not familiar with where you are. Your breathing begins to quicken as you turn to see a bright yellow paper on the table in front of the couch you woke up on, you pick it up slowly being overly skeptical about the 2 orange pills and glass of water next to it. 

Aspen,

Don't panic you're safe. I left two painkillers for your headache, take them with water. I assume when you wake up it will be morning, I'll most likely be on campus already so please as I said yesterday make yourself at home until I get back. You are free to leave when ready but be careful calling a cab or uber, I may live in a nice apartment but the neighborhood isn't the greatest. 

Kylo Ren

You sigh feeling relief for a moment, at least you weren't in a stranger's house. Your relief was short-lived as you try to remember what happened with your friends and how you ended up in Professor Ren's apartment. Holy shit, you thought, I'm in Professor Ren's apartment. You took the pills which made you feel better knowing the pain wouldn't last, sighing as you run your hand through your hair. Gazing out the window you noticed it was still dark outside, because of your studies you hadn't had time to notice the little things anymore. Uncovering your body goosebumps run up your legs, it wasn't horribly cold in Ren's apartment but still not warm considering you were in a revealing dress.

You walked over to the balcony, still trying to remember how you got here. You wiggled the handle it making some noise, hoping you didn't wake Kylo you step onto the balcony placing your elbows on the edge. You took in a big breath enjoying the feeling of the air under your dress and in your hair, for a bad neighborhood, the view from where Kylo lived was beautiful. 

"Enjoying the view?" You yelped, clutching your chest as you try and regain control of your breathing. 

"U-um yes." You let the air out of your lungs and turn back around halfway to face the city. "I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed some air."

"You didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep." He walks over next to you and leans against the balcony as well. 

"I read your note, for a bad neighborhood the view is beautiful profess- ah I mean Kylo." You brush the hair out of your face and turn to face the city all the way turning your head to look at him. "If you don't mind me asking, my memory is a bit foggy, how did I end up well...with you? Here?" You watched as part of Kylo's face fell, only slightly, not super noticeably. He cleared his throat.

"Well what do you remember?"

"It's blurry, I was at a club, then um I went outside for some air after jacqlyn slapped me..." Your eyebrows furrowed things in your head starting to become clearer, the men who scarred you, kylo coming in and saving you, calling him gorgeous, and then faintly him being on top of you, then nothing. You didn't realize you were saying this out loud, snapping out of your memory you look at kylo, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

"Yes that sounds about right." Kylo turns to walk off the balcony but before you can think your hand wraps around his wrist, tugging him back. He stops in his track running his eyes over your hand to your eyes. 

"Kylo...uh...I um...don't leave." You feel your face get flush as he walks back to you but this time he walks toward you placing his hands on the balcony enclosing you between his arms, both of your breaths mixing as his face is close to yours. 

"Well Miss Mira, I'm here. So what do you really want to say to me hm?" You watch his eyes flip between your lips and your eyes, feeling the tingling between your legs ignite, making you remember exactly why he had you pinned on the couch you were asleep on. 

"You said I distract you...in the car. Explain." You perk up a bit, his eyebrow-raising due to the confident tone in your voice. Confidence that is short-lived as he pushed his body against yours now towering over you with his 6'3" height. You move your body under him slightly, seeing his eye twitch from the movement. Within seconds of this something presses against your lower belly, your eyes flick between his arms double-checking that both his hands were still behind you on the balcony. You gulp slightly, chewing on your lip as you do so. A soft smirk now upon his lips.

"That is exactly what I mean when I say you distract me. Now if I am to be so bold as to say, you admitted I distract you as well so this sensation of lust poking your stomach is most likely reciprocated..." he swallows harshly. "in between yours as well." 

He was right, as you begin to think about his words you feel how slippery you are in your lace panties. Due to the fact that they were lace and not cotton, there was nothing to absorb the moisture so it was just collecting in between your thighs. A shock runs through you as you feel the warmth of his body pull away from yours as he walks back inside. You watch as he strides back to his room closing the door behind him softly. You let down a choked in a whimper. You try and shake off the tingling in your underwear. 

"He's my professor, why am I reacting this way. Why is he so...ugh." You scoff and cross your arms. "Fine you wanna play that game then, push your fucking erection against me knowing that..ugh!" You whisper to yourself coming inside and shutting the door behind you, you couldn't tell if it was the previous alcohol consumption that made your confidence spike in this moment or the fact that this attractive man practically told you he's thinking about fucking you while he's teaching.

You sit back down on the couch groaning slightly at the dampness of your panties, your clit throbbing slightly due to your thoughts. You couldn't masturbate in someone else's apartment let alone Kylo Ren's. You pick up the glass of water you drank out of earlier and sip it slowly finishing the leftover water, you practically quietly choke on your own saliva as you hear a grunt come from the other side of Kylo's door. You let your lack of respect for his privacy due to your interaction earlier and place your ear to his door. Groans and quiet moans ring in your ear, you tighten your thighs together as your clit begins to throb again. You weren't dumb, you knew he was handling his boner from earlier.

~~~~Smutt ahead just warning you~~~~

Your breathing gets heavier as you hear him struggle to keep quiet, maybe he figured you were still on the balcony. You lick your lip slightly sliding your hand under your dress and rubbing yourself over your now soaked through lace underwear. You squeak slightly so you throw your hand over your mouth as you slip two fingers under your panties rubbing your wet clit. You wrap your hand tighter around your mouth as you attempt you stifle more moans and whine coming from you as you hear his breathing quicken and become heavy. You pick up your pace on your clit as you hear him grunt and heavily sigh loudly, your hand accidentally loosens letting a whine come from your mouth your face flushes and you remove your hand realizing you were fucking yourself in front of your professor's door. You begin to walk away from the door gasping as the wrist you were just touching yourself with was grabbing and pulled back harshly. 

Your body flings back with your wrist your scarred eyes now meeting Kylo's dark ones, filled with lust and desire. You try and steady your breathing but fail, he smirks slightly bringing your hand up to his mouth. You bite your lip tightly almost breaking skin as he twirls your fingers with his tongue still maintaining eye contact with you, a moan choked in your throat. He licks them slowly cleaning your fluids off of them then pulling you harshly to his chest. His hand that was on your wrist now holds your hip against him, a harsh gasp escapes your lips as you feel a finger graze your exposed cunt, now coated with your wetness. You watch as kylo's face grows almost angry burning with need. 

"K-kylo I didn't mean to-" Your words are cut off by him dragging you to his bed and throwing you on it, the air leaving your lungs as you hit the mattress. His body crawling on top of you leaning into your face. 

"You tell me if I go to far with my own desires." The back of his hand grazing your cheek. "Okay, princess?" You gulp and open your mouth to respond but his lips are already on yours. You melt underneath him, his soft lips pressing against yours like someone was about to pull ou away from him. You bring your leg up to wrap around his hips, your dress easily falling off of it but his hand pushes it down as he slips his hungry tongue into your mouth. You quietly moan into his mouth entangling your hands into his black locks. He lifts his mouth off yours.

"No love, I want to hear how good it feels." You nod quickly bringing your mouth back to both of your tongues battling for dominance as you submit and let his swirl around your mouth. He lifts his mouth off your a trail of saliva connecting both of your tongues, he plants soft kisses on your neck as you moan out loud and tug on his hair making his kisses go from soft to harsh. He sucks and bites on your neck as your legs kick and wiggle under his body, he smiles into your skin trailing down onto the top of your breasts leaving more bites and bruises. You shudder as you feel his hand run under your revealing dress gripping your thighs as he brings himself lower, kissing your body from on top of your dress. 

"Kylo" you watch as he moves the middle part of your dress aside exposing your see-through lace panties, he looks at you his eyes waiting for a 'okay' to continue. You nod as to give him permission to go further, his eyes grow dark again almost black as his pupils enlarge. You take a big breath in as he takes both hands and rips your lace panties off your body, you shudder as the cold air from his apartment hits your burning cunt. 

You hear his breathing grow heavy. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Before you can ask what you feel his warm tongue slide over your clit, his hot heavy breath makes your cunt clench. His tongue licks you and rolls it around sucking on occasion. You moan loudly on instinct you cover your mouth only to feel the licking stop and your wrist squeezed and thrown against the bed. "I said don't. You will listen to your professor pet." You whine and nod at him, he brings himself back down now lapping at your cunt as his finger goes in circles on your clit. 

You feel his tongue squeeze inside you gasping at the feeling, his thrusts his tongue in and out until your knees are trembling and your whines are loud and breathy. He stops and lifts his head to look at you. "I heard you touching that pretty pussy outside my door." He tracing the opening to your cunt with his finger. "Dirty little thing, listening to her professor touch his cock to her." You whine and try to squirm away from the pleasure building inside your lower tummy, his other hand now death gripping your hip. "Ah ah ah. Tell me were you imagining my fingers touching you like this?"

He barely dips into his finger into your pussy letting it open for him and closes as he slips it out, you moan at the act. "Y-yes." You shudder under his touch, feeling your body clench and release at his every command. He pushes his finger in further this time quickly pulling it out of you. 

"Yes, what?" A loud mix of a moan and a scream comes out of your mouth as he pushes two fingers inside you letting them pump you quickly.

"Yes, professor ren!" 

He smiles in satisfaction. "There's a good girl." he moves his thick fingers in and out of you until your hands are practically ripping his mattress topper, he slips in a third stretching you more deeply pushing them in the deepest they can go. He plants his mouth onto your as he can feel your convulsing cunt, you moan into his mouth as your body twitches feeling your cum coat his fingers. 

He pulls them out sucking them clean, smiling at your twitching body and drool running down the side of your mouth. He gets off from the bed and you frown as he disappears, he comes back with a towel and begins to clean in between your legs lifting your body up as he wipes you. You watch as he throws the towel aside and lies next to you bringing you to his chest tight in his embrace. 

"Sleep now princess, you need the rest."

You hum against him pushing away all questions until tomorrow, you inhale his scent and feel yourself drift to sleep in his tight embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~

OKAY! How did y'all like it ;) Lemme know because I really enjoyed writing this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

You shuffle in the slick sheets that you know aren't yours, you rub your eyes and sit up slowly. You feel your dress shift under you tugging at the tightness on your torso. You gaze around the now lit up room, the sunlight beaming through the sheer black curtains. You see another bright yellow piece of paper on the bedside table, you hesitantly reach for it feeling your knees shake slightly form last night's endeavors. 

Aspen,

I hope you slept well. I've gone to campus to handle some things, I've left your undergarments on the dresser. Don't forget to lock the door after you've gone. Your phone is also on the dresser charged so that you can call a car, don't wait up for me. It would be best if you left before I got back.

Kylo.

You feel something inside of you sink. Your thoughts battling between reading the note as cold and distant or simply just formal. Which in retrospect is still considered cold. You crinkle the note in your hand grabbing your phone and underwear from the dresser, you can't help but gaze upon the dresser over pictures he had. 

Your eyes meet pictures of scenery, lots of scenery. But some in the very back have faces on them, pulling them from the back slowly you loot upon the faces. 

"Leia? Han Solo and...kylo?" You were confused over the fact that he has photos with two other professors at UTD but shrugged it off as if they were just close. Another photo facing down caught your attention while putting back the other, you picked it up and noticed the glass was cracked. You stared your stomach turning into knots as you saw Kylo and a young woman with brown hair and the most gorgeous smile looking at each other smiling like they were as happy as could be. 

You put the picture down, feeling tears falling down your face. He had a girlfriend and they looked so happy, how could you let this grown man sexually engage with you and not even think to ask if he was single or not. How could you even engage with a man of his age and title in the first place? He was probably over the age of 30 and your teacher no less, not only did you spend the night in his apartment but you let him go down on you. You felt your skin begin to tingle with anger and grabbed your purse from the couch slamming the door as you left, but still, you locked it out of respect. 

You hoped into the lyft staring out the window away from his apartment, thinking about all the things he said to you last night when entangled in his arms. Your heart only swelling for a moment before you close your eyes and focus on the motion of the car as it takes you back to campus.

~~~~~~

You take a deep breath as you walk into your dorm tossing your things on the bed and stripping out of the dress you were in for longer than you wanted to be, you turn on the shower stepping into the steaming hot water seeing your skin get red due to the temperature. You wash every inch of your body subconsciously trying to scrub away the pleasure Kylo gave you. You scream as the screech of the shower curtain whips to the side.

"BITCH WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS SO WORRIED AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF MY TEXTS!" Clove screams in your face until you can see the red under her tan skin. You take a deep inhale, you hadn't even thought of an excuse until now. 

"I went out to get some air after Jacqlyn slapped me and-"

"Jacqlyn did WHAT!?"

You wave your hand in front of her. "Not the point, anyway I went outside to get some air, and then I came back here." You turn away from her, rinsing your hair not caring about the fact that she could see your naked body. You couldn't care much about anything right now. 

"Really? You came back here." You nod and hum at her now turning around to rinse your face. "Then how did you get those." You feel a sting and yelp as she pokes one of the hickies on your chest, you look down in horror hickies lined your chest. Reaching up to your neck feeling the soreness there too, you could only assume more were there. 

"Ugh, can I tell you when I'm ya know...NOT IN THE SHOWER?" You huff annoyance creeping into your voice.

"Yes." Clove pulls the shower curtain back to normal. "Ya know...I was really worried about you Aspen. Next time, a text would be nice." You feel your head hang low in the shower, flinching as she shuts the door a little too softly. 

~~~~~~

You walk out of the shower, feeling guilt swarm in your belly as you sit next to clove on her bed. She turns to face you a small smile on her face. She pulls you into a hug, you hesitate but hug her back deeply. "I was so scared you were hurt, I went to ask everyone if they had seen you so when they all said no I came back here to grab a photo of you from your dresser." Clove pulls away holding your hands in your lap. "What happened between you and Jackie? And where did you go and who gave you those hickies? Did you consent? Were you ra-" 

You cut her off shaking your head. "No no, I wasn't I consented. But...you can't tell anyone what I'm about to say to you clove, I mean it. You can't even joke about it." Clove's eyebrows furrowed, you'd never seen her so serious before.

"I swear, but just tell me what happened and if you're okay." You sigh.

"Well for starters jacqlyn told me to stay away from Ky- professor ren, and then at the club, she started to tell me about how I was taking all the attention away and that I was being a slut or whatever." Clove squeezed your palms and nodded ushering you to continue. "I went outside to get some air because she hit me across the face. But this group of guys came up to me and I was really drunk, next thing I knew this...man came up and pulled me away." 

Clove tilted her head, you could tell she was confused. 

"The man was Professor Ren." Clove gasped throwing her hands over her mouth. 

"Oh my god, what was he like out of school hours!? Was he as mean and stuck up like in class?" 

You took a breath. "Actually no, he was kind and..." You smiled at your palms. "gentle. Still pretty cocky though." You laughed a bit, clove now looking at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"You like him."

"W-what no I can't like him. He's-" Your hands cover your ears as she screams loudly for a moment.

"OH MY GOD HE GAVE YOU THOSE!" Her hand pointing at your neck, you instinctively throw your hand to cover it.

"Clove please lower your voice!" You stand up walking back to your bed.

"Okay okay I'm sorry, did you guys have sex?!" 

"No! No! God no! We just...he just...he um."

"Spit it out babe! What did he do to you!"

"He went down on me and ya know." You made an in and out motion with your two fingers, clove squealing as you laugh a bit. Your laughter turning into sobs as clove rushes over to you.

"Oh baby what's wrong? Did you not want it? Was it bad?" You both laughed a bit again. 

"No I wanted it, but I found this picture of him and this woman. They were smiling at each other and they looked so in love, I didn't want to be a homewrecker Clo. I'm not that girl." You throw yourself into clove's arms as she strokes your hair lightly.

"You're not a homewrecker babe, did you see any evidence of a woman living with him?"

You sniffle. "No."

"Maybe she's an ex-wife, he's old enough to have those I think, or maybe an ex-girlfriend."

"But what if she isn't?"

You hear clove sigh. 

"Then there's nothing you can do about it now..."


	12. Chapter 12

You rub your eyes trying to get rid of the foggy feeling in your head and your eyes aching due to crying last night. You sniffle a bit as you reach for your alarm, you sit up to see clove in the mirror doing her makeup.

"What time is it? How many alarms did I miss?"

"Two, I let you sleep in doll."

"Two!? Clove I have class!" You jump out of bed, swinging open your drawers and running your finger's through your hair.

"I sent an email to your first 3 periods, they excused you." Clove turns to face you getting off her knees and walking over to your scrambling hands, placing hers on them gently.

You sigh embracing Clove into a tight hug, she strokes your hair as you take a deep breath. "I really appreciate you doing this but I think I need a pick me up more than to wallow in my delusions of a taken older man. " You crack a half-smile. Clove smirks at your statement.

"Oh babe I have just the thing, why don't you get dressed and we can show that predator bastard what he's missing?" You tickle your sides as you laugh and smirk back.

"Sounds good to me."

~~~~~~~~~~

You sway your hands around your figure and do a twirl, winking at yourself in the mirror you walk out of the bathroom by your next class. Swiping your hair from your face you hear a few whistles in your direction and the clacking of fast heel behind you. You feel an arm snake around yours and roll your eyes as you see the blonde bimbo plaster a smile on her face. 

"Hey, Ashley! You look...hot. How's your face?" A snarl creeps onto your face as you approach Professor Ren's classroom, you shove her off your arm glaring daggers into her eyes. For a split second, you can see the surprise and the slightest bit of fear...but only for a second. 

"For the third fucking time, It's aspen. I already know I look hot I don't need your half-hearted compliment." You growl in her face, pushing yourself against the wall smirking as she huffs due to some other students giggling at her being put in her place. 

"You bitch I was just trying to be nice, of course, you'd get defensive knowing that you got dressed all slutty to come to Kylo's class. I bet you throw yourself on him like some whore who-"

You fiddle with your nails as she goes off, not even paying her mind until she takes a deep breath. 

"P-professor! I-I was just teasing her-" You snap your gaze up to a very pissed off Kylo, it seemed like he hadn't even noticed you yet. 

"You should get to class Miss Orlando, I do not tolerate such insolent childish behavior from a junior at this university. We will talk in my classroom later."

"B-but-"

"Now Orlando." Kylo growls deep and stern, the meer vibrations of his voice making you shiver. Your brow furrows in confusion as she cowers like a dog and slinks away quickly, you quickly close your agape mouth turning to walk into the classroom. But your body is pulled back as a warm hand wraps around your wrist. You look at kylo his eyes practically undressing with lust and desire written on his face. "Why are you dressed like that? I've never seen you show so much...skin." His eyes snap to yours, his body towering over you. You tug your wrist away catching him by surprise, he examines the distance you now put between him and you. 

"Maybe you should focus less on me and focus more on your job. And more importantly your girlfriend." You growl in his face storming into the classroom leaving him outside in the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo's POV

Kylo's face falls from confusion to pain, and then to anger. He hadn't had a girlfriend, in fact he and his fiance broke up months ago. He clenches his fist, his nails stinging into his skin. He huffs a few breaths in, thinking about her skin, the way she moaned for him, the taste of her skin, and his anger. God her anger burned him, practically burning holes through him. He admittedly thought to himself how attractive she was when angry, and how even more satisfying it would be to break her hatred for him at that moment. He stalks into class, turning quickly to the class spotting her turned away gazing out the window looking less angry than she was before. 

He clear his throat pulling his attention to others in the class. "Fortunately for all of you, I'm not feeling well enough to deal with you lot. So you're all free to go for the day, work on your assignments from yesterday. Goodbye." He turns away hearing the shuffling as feet exit his classroom, the smell of lavender faintly approaches. "Aspen. You stay." He watches the other students exit leaving her the last to leave since she always chose to sit near the top. 

"I have things to do." Kylo growls, a snarl leaves his lips.

"Sit down Miss Mira." He booms loudly, she flinches at his tone. Angry and desperate, she'd never heard this from him before. His eyes trace her figure as she sits in one of the seats toward the front, he stands and walks to her crouching in front of her. He sighs, scanning her face for some sort of empathy. None, nothing just hurt and blatant irritation. 

"Aspen, can you please look at me love?"

"Don't 'love' me. You practically fucked me and then you tell me to leave without talking to me about what happened, and then I find out you have a girlfriend!? You're disgusting Ren." He sits up quickly as she does too he catches her wrist again, this time gripping tightly so she can't pull away. He feels his heart begin to ache in his chest. 

No no no love please that wasn't what I wanted. 

"She wasn't my girlfriend, she was my fiance a couple-"

"You're fiance!? You've got to be shitting me! You're cheating on her with me! I will not be the other woman you cheating bastar-"

"NO ASPEN JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" He watches her cower at his words, tears prick her eyes. Kylo bites his cheek so hard he feels the pool of hot liquid fill in his mouth, a copper taste coating his tongue. He swallows harshly. "She was my fiance, but not anymore...She left me months ago almost a year's time." He feels aspen's body relax under his touch, her face softening overwhelmed with emotion. 

"I- kylo I'm so sorry. I just assumed since the pictures." He accepts her warm hand being placed on his cheek, he leans into it. 

"I put them in the back for a reason, I've been meaning to take them off of my stand but I've been busy well...with work and other things obviously." He looks down at Aspen, thoughts swirling through his head about throwing her over a desk and making her apologize for her coldness earlier. He reminds himself it's too early for such pleasantries in that manor. He gazes into her eyes, tears falling from her face as she pulls away again.

"The misunderstanding is one thing, but you were cold after I woke up. The note you left literally told me to leave before you got home. If I had known that this was just a one-time thing for you, I would've never let you defile me in the first place!" He watches the anger flood her face again, along with embarrassment. 

He shushes her softly stepping close to her again, he grips her chin softly forcing her to look into his eyes. "It's not like that princess. I wouldn't have done it if it was a one-time thing, I just figured it would be best to put some distance between us since I can't- We can't do this, I could lose my job and there are so many things you don't understand." He huffs harshly. "My temper is significantly a lot worse when you're around." 

He watches her smile for only a second. "Your temper is always bad Kylo." She huffs back rolling her eyes.

"Only because I have to silently crave you from across the damn room, while you sit all pretty practically begging for me to go over and yell at you." Kylo hisses at her now irritated. His veins fuelled with frustration. How could she not understand all he wants to do is love her, claim her, adore her, but she can't look past the fact that their relationship could potentially cause problems professionally. But kylo knows it's more than that to him, she ignited something kylo hadn't felt in a long time. Passion, a longing for something heartwarming again. 

"Whatever Kylo, all I've heard from you are excuses about how you treat me. We aren't even- ugh! You know what forget it! You have a meeting with another one of your sluts soon anyway." 

His blood boils, does she really think that low of him? "You should stop reading into things then if we aren't anything. Please do take your leave then Miss Mira, you're right I do have another meeting." He turns away from her, blocking the pain in his chest. He hears her slam the door behind her, silently he hopes that she'll come back and hold him. But he knows she won't. 

Rey never came back either.

~~~~~~~~  
I'm SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! 

I promise I'm going to try and be more on top of this story, but be warned school does start for me on the 24th so the updated may be slightly spread out but I will STILL BE WRITING THIS STORY. I also apologize if you feel like the story is choppy I will try to fix that in the future.

I have been working on a big project as collab kylo fanfiction set in the star wars universe. It's called Sonder on AO3, it's about my OC Vera and mothmangf's OC Raina. It's something we are both working so hard on and I hope once I post if to Wattpad you all will love it, there will definitely be some twists and drama between these two powerful women and they're love for this man and each other. If you want to read the first two chapters on AO3 I'll link it below.

Description: Raina and Vera, both children from Tatooine separated only by a year, used to play together while both suns set on the horizon. Separated by circumstance now on opposite sides on the universe, both fall onto different sides of the force. Vera accepting her inner darkness, and Raina forgetting she had this power in the first place. Now both women have grown and become powerful, colliding into the current time as the First Order enter both of their lives, one by choice and one against her will. The two are left grappling with Kylo's massive ego, his affections for both of them, and the pull to the dark... Will Kylo take Raina's hand guiding his way back to the light, or will he rule with his empress of the night Vera?

link:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856194/chapters/62821552

~Love Guava


	13. Chapter 13

You rush to the bathroom tears pooling from your eyes, part of you felt guilty accusing him of such horrible things. Letting your peer's words get into your head about how horrible he is just because he's intimidating. You sniffle placing your head on the bathroom door along with one of your hands. You listen to your sniffles echo the hall, with everyone in class you feel alone and that relaxes you just a bit. 

"Aspen?" You wipe the tears from your face and turn around a small smile on your lips. 

"Sebastian, good to see you."

"Why are you crying?" You feel your lip quiver as Sebastian's voice quickly walks over to you, placing his hand on your head. You choke back the urge to weep and throw yourself into his arms, reminding yourself who he 'belongs' to. You push his hand away and turn slightly.

"Really Sebastian I'm fine, and I'd rather not be seen with you talking to me." You let your eyes sink to the floor walking around him. 

"Wait wait Aspen, why? What did I do?"You continue walking away from him, trying to bottle your passive aggression. "Wait! Aspen!" Sebastian runs over to you now down the hall a bit holding your shoulders. "I thought we were close, you just stopped talking to me for a while. What happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! You walked me to class every day and we were always together. Suddenly you're one of my best friends finally and then YOU disappear on me, next thing I know you're showing up after a week or so without talking to me on the arm of Jacqlyn! Who mind you, HATES ME and fucking hit me across my face just because she felt the need to be jealous for NO reason! Since when are you and Jackie a thing anyway, I always got the vibe that-" 

Your words stop spewing out like word vomit as Sebastian's soft lips are pressed against yours. 

You hesitate at first, his lips feel foreign to you like they don't feel like they belong there. You feel his arm slink around your waist pulling you closer to him as he deepens the kiss, a wave of tingles washes over you despite the foreign pressing of his lips your body accepts him wanting more. You kiss him back feeling safe for the first time in anyone's arms in a long time. Bash pulls away both of you breathing heavily. He cups your face.

"I was never a thing with Jackie, she asked me on a date and said if I didn't go she'd tell my father I was skipping my classes. As for not talking to you, how was I supposed to catch up on all the work I missed?" He smiles at you sadly.

You huff in annoyance. "Why were you skipping in the first place?"

"...well." He begins to stammer. "S-so I could w-walk you to your classes haha." He laughs a bit as you punch his arm. 

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for being a dick and ignoring me for a week, and for skipping your classes." He chuckles with you. 

Admitting to yourself that part of you really liked Bash was easy, but admitting that a bigger part of you wanted to kiss him again was harder because the thought of someone else always crept in. But the thoughts weren't hard to push off, for now, it wasn't even that good...you tried to convince yourself at least.

Kylo's POV

I rub my temples, I frustrated huff escapes my mouth. I walk back over to my desk and chuck the papers on the floor. I should've told her the truth from the start, wait no I dont owe her shit. No explanation about my family and my personal life in the slightest. I feel my skin grow hot, god why do I have a soft spot for this girl? I jump as a soft knock fills the room. 

"Come in." I stand up straight and fix my blazer. I hope it's her...

"You told me to see you after class Kylo?" Oh great, I hoped she wouldn't show.

"Yes. I did." Why the fuck is she smiling? More importantly why the fuck is she being a rude bitch to my princess? "Have a seat, Miss Orlando." She sits down on top of a desk bending forward obviously trying to show me things I don't dream of seeing. Desperate girls are so boring. I swallow harshly. 

"It's been awhile Kylo, how have you been?" A smirk appearing on her face but disappears as I put my hand up.

"First let's discuss the matter of you essentially cussing out one of my best students. Explain yourself." I hear her scoff and look at her nails. "Now Jacqlyn." I growl.

"We're friends Kylo I don't know why you're being this way." I watch as she gets up and begins to walk over to me stopping in front of me and placing both her hands on my desk trapping me while I'm sitting. I roll my eyes and lift my eyebrow. "Whatever happened to us huh?" My body burns as her sharp nails trace my chest, she squeaks as I grip her wrist.

"There is no us Jacqlyn. Forget it from your memory. You still haven't answered my question." I stand up from my desk towering over her, I toss her wrist aside as she begins to take steps away from me. My body radiating the heat from my irritation. 

"You know what I don't think I will answer, you know damn well I know how you look at her Kylo. Once upon a time, you looked at me like that. So fuck you and fuck that slut that you have seemed to take such an interest in, maybe I'll just take a walk down to Headmaster Kenobii's office and-"

"How DARE you threaten my job and professionalism in MY school. Grow up Miss Orlando, and since you're so focused on being a spoiled brat maybe I will take a walk down to Headmaster Kenobii's office and have you expelled for your little rendezvous with your other professors. You think other people don't notice that you come in with marks all over your neck but the period before your study hall you were blank. Right, Miss Orlando?" 

My voice echos in the room as the blonde girl trembles in front of me practically begging me with her eyes to lower my voice. 

"You will not threaten me again sweetheart, and will most certainly not bully my students either. So I suggest you run along and try to cover these better." I press my finger into the crevice of her neck as she winces in pain. I lift my finger off of her and glared daggers into her, she nods and gulps practically tripping in her heels as she exits my room. 

I hope that relieves you of some trouble princess...


	14. Chapter 14

You let the cold brisk air fill your nose shifting feeling a warm body next to you, you turn and kiss his freckled face. 

"Goodmorning."

"Morning." You bite your lip and giggle a bit. You had been with Sebastian for a couple of weeks now and life seemed significantly less hectic. 

"Don't you have class babe?" You rolled your eyes as he squinted at you.

"Yes but I don't think I want to go today, can't I just stay here and...maybe just re-live the events of last night?" You shuffle in the sheets of Bash's bed placing yourself on top of him, biting your lip as you do so. he smiles back at you placing his hands on your hips and squeezing you making you wince in excitement.

"Mmm you know I'd love to babes but I have things to do that aren't admiring your sexiness." You pouted and swung your legs off of him bending over to grab your clothes.

"Things like what?"

"Just things Aspen. Nothing important." You scoff slightly, how typically vague.

You walk over to your pants and shoes with only your panties and underwear on. You slip them on and search the floor for your shirt, you perk up hearing a whistle come from Bash. 

"Looking for this?" You huff and grab it from him sticking your tongue out playfully. "I personally think you look better without it but suit yourself." 

You toss your shirt over your head and swing your bag over your shoulder, glancing back to Bash on his bed still looking at you with a smile. "I thought you had not important things to do hm?"

"I do, I'm just enjoying the view before then."

"Oh shut up. Are you walking me to class today?" 

"I'll meet you in the garden before you go to Ren's class and I'll walk you then." You let your hand linger on the doorknob as you turn away from Bash, you hadn't thought about Kylo for a good while. You've been ditching his class almost every other day, at this point you hadn't gone to class in over a week or two. 

"Uhm...why then?" You feel your heartbeat quicken and your hands get clammy.

"I'll be done with my things by then. That's all. Why?"

"No reason, I'll see you then!" You rush out the door, but freeze when you're halfway out.

"Bye babe love you." 

Both of you seem to freeze.

"...Did you just?" You stare at the ground. Bash is quiet, you wait a second before you hear the bathroom door close behind him. "He walked away..." You shake off your frozen state attempting to convince yourself that you heard nothing from him.

~~~~~~~

It's about a month since you've spoken with Kylo, avoiding him was easy since he never chased after you. You'd started dating Sebastian and things were normal, your relationship with him seemed like more of a fling though and for some reason that never bothered you until today. You let the wind of takodana whip through your hair, the feeling of disappointment over Kylo has slowly faded but still lingers in your veins. 

Encapsulated in your thoughts you wait for bas to arrive to walk you to Kylo's class not nitcing that the bell has already rung and class has already started. You stare at the people around you in the nature of campus laughing and hanging out with their friends. You asked yourself where your friends have been. You feel a hand on your shoulder and turn around. 

"You wanna tell me where you've been?" Your heart begins to fill your ears as you gaze into the eyes of a furious Kylo. You tug your shoulder away and begin to gather your things.

"None of your business."

"Actually it is my business as your professor-"

"Oh don't give me that crap I don't want to hear it!"

"Aspen-"

"No!" You yell into his face the heat in your body rising. Kylo looks around in annoyance.

"You're making a scene come with me." He grabs your wrist and tugs you along, you writhe in his grasp but his grip is too strong which you knew it would be. He walks too quick for your short legs to keep up with but you try. He pulls you into his classroom which you expect to be full but it's empty. He pushes you away from grip and locks the door. 

"Don't you have a class right-"

His heavy steps make your voice seem quiet even though your speech is normal, he grabs your wrist again and throws your arms up against the wall conviently out of sight from the window on the door. 

"You'd know that class was cancelled this week if you bothered to fucking show up. Where the fuuck have you been? Do you know how worried I've been?!"

You scoff in his face. 

"Worried? Why the hell would you be worried about me, you don't give a damn about me! All you've done is play around with my emotions, my body, so fuck you Kylo!"

"You're the one who's been walking about his Hux's kid! Showing yourself off like some trophy that isn't his!"

"How dare you! Not his?! What is that supposed to mean!" You feel your arms lift off the wall for a moment then slammed back into them, you wrist stinging slightly. You groan a bit. 

"Mine! You're mine!"

"Pft wanna bet?" You yank your wrist from his grasp only for a moment and slip under his arms, tugging your clothes back to normal while you cross your arms. You rub your wrists slightly, the throbbing subsiding slowly. You watch as Kylo remains in the spot before with his head hung low and his breathing heavy. 

"A-are you okay?" You flinch slightly, his voice almost sounds broken.

"...I'm fine Kylo. But you can't just come into my personal life like you own the joint. This is my life..."

He turns around, you freeze as you see tears falling from his cheeks slightly. 

"I just...I. I'm sorry I hurt you. You can't just disappear on me like that, ignore me fine, hate me I can live with that." He walks over to you and cupps your face lightly, the soft touch sends a shiver down your spine. "But I can't live with you disappearing out of nowhere."

"It wasn't out of nowhere Kylo. Don't you remember? We can't do this. You can't do this!"

"No no! You didn't understand me then, you weren't listening because you were angry. It wasn't that I couldn't do this, it was just...that I haven't done this in awhile. I don't know how...It's hard to process the way I feel. For you. I shouldn't feel what I do. And it's just...ARGH" He turns around and throws his fist into the wall leaving a dent in it. You place your hand on his shoulder, the feelings buried in your chest bubblign to the suurface. He hadn't showed you vunerablity before, it make you remember he was human too.

"Kylo..." He turns back to you, you cup his cheek. "I'm not wasn't asking you to process it immediately. But you have to talk to me what you are feeling or else things like this happen." Something gleams across Kylo's eyes that makes your heart ache, pain. He shakes his head a bit and clears his throat, you feel an ache of pain now.

"Maybe...we can go somewhere with less of a school setting to talk more about this." Kylo pulls away from you and walks back to his desk gathering his things.

You huff is disappointment as you watched his eyes glaze over again closing everything he had been trying to fight. He pulls his bag upon his shoulder and unlocks the door. You follow out the door as he locks it behind both of you. He clears his throat again. 

"Please...start showing up to class. I won't ask again. Here's the number you can contact me on." He hold out a piece of paper in his hand, you look at his conufsed on how the conversation just changed but snap out of it when another teacher passes by saying hello to him. 

"Oh and I beter not see you around that hux boy again." You grip the paper lightly putting it in your pocket, he nodds slightly and begins to stalk away leaving you dumbfounded trying to process what just happened between you both.

Leaving you with questions just seems to be something he usually does. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to write ;-; I have been super swamped with school and work since the new semester just started. Part of me really hesistated to write this chapter because in all honesty I felt a bit insecure about my story, I didn't know how to write the next chapter. I wasn't sure if you guys would continue reading my story or even like it still as the story went on. 

I hope you guys like the chapter and hopefully stick around for more updates thank you <3


	15. Chapter 15

You jump as you hear a ping on your phone.

unknown: 24th street, Low Jane's @ nine o'clock sharp. Don't be late. -KR

You sigh and walk to your dresser looking through your clothes for anything but sweats, pulling out an open shoulder sweater and a black flowy skirt with some tights. You fling off your sweats and tank top, yanking up the tight and skirt. You can't help but think back to the interaction with Bash earlier. You feel slightly guilty. Not for ignoring what he said, but because you know you are about to meet with your biggest weakness. Kylo Ren, your professor whom you were avoiding that is until now. 

You yank your boot up and grab your phone again, now with the contact name Kylo Ren inputted into it. You swing the door open and find bash standing outside of your dorm looking irritated. 

"Bash what are you-"

"Where are you go-going?" You scrunch your nose up the smell of liquor flooding your nose, bash's face flushed pink to contrast his white hair with some ginger poking through his roots. 

"Er- out for the night, you should go back to your dorm. You're drunk." You walk up to him and sweep his hair out of his face, but your touch against his skin feels foreign; like usual. He hums against your touch almost falling over.

"But I wanted to cuddle." He throws himself on you, you huff as his weight is making your stance falter.

"Agh! Bash! You're too heavy for me to hold up!" You huff and push him off, he stumbles back taken back by your push.

"What's wrong with us?" Bash looks at the ground, his head wobbling from side to side.

"What? Bash what are you-"

"You didn't tell me you loved me, but I told you. Maybe not on purpose but I did, you're not warm anymore."

"I-"

"Like when we first met, you were warm and so happy when you saw me. But recently you've felt so far whenever we're not having sex."

You look at the ground attempting to gather some emotion, any emotion for bash that wasn't sexual attraction. All you found was pity and a hollow heart where someone else belonged; whether you'd admit to yourself or not. Somehow you had convinced yourself you liked him, and a part of you did but alas it wasn't a big enough part anymore for you to show it. You look up at him, his eye droopy and his lips parted. You smile at him and cup his cheek. 

"We can talk about this later love, go back to your dorm, or stay in mine I don't care. I'll be back later." You dig into your purse and pull out your room key placing it into his hand and walking away. Walking to the person you really wanted, not that you'd admit. 

~~~~~~~~~

"We're here doll. Low Jane's...Are you sure you're gonna be okay on this side of town by yourself honey?" The dark-skinned lady in the front of the uber turns around giving you a small smile. 

"I'm okay I'm actually meeting someone, thank you though I appreciate it." You sigh in slight relief of the tension of the ride to this part of town, Kylo's part of town. 

"Okay honey well here's my card if you need anotha' ride or anything else." The woman hands you her card and you take it willingly glancing at the name on it. 

"Thank you Lenora, the world needs more people like you." You smile at her, she nods and watches as you exit her vehicle. You begin to walk away feeling slightly nervous from the men outside the bar watching you get out, you remember the last time you were at a club and your interactions with the men there. You stop for a second hearing her yell at you from your car.

"Hey, sugar! Don't let any of these men bring you home tonight, you're too good for them." Lenora winks and rolls up her window and drives off, leaving you smiling with the anxiety in your stomach suddenly gone. 

You flip your hair suddenly feeling a rush of confidence, you look at your phone at 8:42 pm. You were early but you figured you'd grab a drink before Kylo arrived to calm your nerves. Stepping into the place you walked up to the bar leaning your arms against it. A blonde boy with green eyes and a black mask covering the bottom half of his face greets you.

"What can I get for you?" 

"Just a mango margarita please, blended with your house tequila." 

"Of course, Can I see your ID miss?" You smile and your open your purse to your side and dig through your wallet not able to find your ID. You huff and shrug looking back up at the blonde bartender, his eyes soft with a bit of amusement and pity. 

"Ah nevermind I can't seem to find-" 

"Your ID?" You turn around to see a massive Kylo towering behind you with your fake ID in between his two fingers, you roll your eyes a bit as he steps closer trapping you in. You swallow as his arm brushes against you placing your fake ID on the bar behind you. 

"You left it with me last time." He smirks slightly. You realize you aren't breathing and step tot he side slightly turning back around to face the bartender. You can tell he's concerned as he picks up your ID to check it, the crinkles under his eyes indicate his smile under the mask as he gives it back to you. 

"Right away Mira, let me know if you need anything else. Really." The blonde turns back to the bar and begins to make your drink. You feel Kylo staring, you turn to him and huff. Kylo cocks his eyebrow and leans into your ear sending a shiver down your spine as he whispers.

"Let's get a table shall we?" You sigh when he pulls away, you shake off the sensations knowing he did this because it was crowded. You nod and begin to walk to a table across from the bar, slightly far. You slide one side of the booth and Kylo slides into the other, you run your fingers through your hair. You examine Kylo for a second, his button-up wrinkled, the bags under his eyes are deeper, and his hands are dry instead of shiny and moisturized as usual. He looked so exhausted but he still kept his composure somehow. 

In reality, you felt out of place with this version of kylo. You felt like you needed to do something, make him feel better somehow. You clear your throat a bit seeing your margarita being placed in front of you by the blonde. You smile at him, he winks at you and glares at Kylo. Most likely with jealousy, you take a sip fo your drink and swallow slowly, Kylo watches as you do so. You wonder why he didn't stop you, an underage college student drinking in from of her professor. How unprofessional.

"So? You wanted to continue the conversation earlier...Well, I'm here, aren't I? So what now."

Kylo sighs. "I want to tell you what happened between me and my ex-fiance. Rey Palpatine."

You suck in a small breath wondering why that name sounded so familiar. You could feel your face turn pale slightly, Rey Palpatine you had heard of her. She was one of the counselors that Takodanna University, not only that but Rey Palpatine was Malcolm and Avery's aunt. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: SURPRISE! So I posted a tiktok yesterday because SWEET RELEASE WAS NUMBER 1 ON ADAMDRIVER ON WATTPAD WHOLY SHITTT!!! Thank you so much for the support everybody, I know this fic is super rough because when I started it I honestly had not a huge plan and didn't know if this fic was going to be enjoyable for anybody. But as the chapters were being published I found myself making a world in my head and the story came to me later in the chapters. I know I haven't been updating as much due to the fact that I was beating myself up over this story, I had convinced myself it was bad and wasn't holding a solid story that anyone would like. But you all convinced me otherwise recently, that you actually liked it. So I appreciate every single one of you <3

If you haven't followed me on Tiktok I post my main content on asmolguavafruit

I post fanfic visual updates on guavafruitfics

And I post tweets about what I'm up to or when I'm writing on my twitter asmolguavafruit

So if you wanna follow me and keep tabs on why I'm not updating or when I am writing you can if you want! And if you want to harass me about updating that's perfect because sometimes I need the push, so go ahead and tweet at asmolguavafruit


End file.
